home from war
by sergeant peace
Summary: Tommy Pickles has been in the army since he was sixteen, now five years later he comes back to find a few things have changed, the girl he loves hates him,and his best friend won't even look at him. along with his past coming back to haunt him, can Tommy make it through? or will he crack?
1. Prologue

Back From war

Tommy Pickles ran through the sandy town, dodging between houses with his rifle on full Auto. "Come on, where's that chopper." he muttered as his team caught up with him "we don't get out of here quick we're gonna be looking like Swiss cheese." Private Vickers said looking behind him

"Shut it Vickers and keep it together," Tommy said looking around the corner "I already called for an Evac Chopper to pick us up, it's just running late."

"They're always running late boss" corporal Grif said looking through his scope for anyone or anything, "those damn flyboy's are probably sitting in the chopper having a beer before they get here."

"Shut up Grif," Sergeant Bone said "I don't want to hear you for the rest of this trip"

"Shut up all of you" tommy said, "Penny you got a radio signal yet?"

"Not since we left that building" PFC Ortega said "but that chopper shouldn't be long now.'

"Hey guy's," Vickers said looking around "it seems too-" he stopped as a shot rang out and the bullet ripped through his knee "AAAGH!" Vickers screamed and collapsed

"ambush!" Tommy shouted as they were attacked from all sides "Sarge, get Grif up into that second floor building, pick'em off from there! Penny and me will give you covery fire! "

"SIR YES SIR" Sarge shouted and he and Grif ran across the street, tommy took his safety off and leaned out firing his gun while penny held off the ones in the back.

Vickers sat up, his rifle had been hit so he took out his handgun and stood up, balancing on one leg "BASTARDS!" he shouted firing his handgun at a few running towards them,

"Captain we're in position" Sarge's voice came over the radio "and we can see the Chopper coming in for a landing, it looks like it'll land a couple hundred yards down the street."

"Why can't they ever land somewhere close!" Penny shouted reloading her gun

"Hell if I know," tommy muttered "Sarge Once you see where it landed you and Grif get out of here, Penny you get Vickers out"

"What about you captain?" she asked firing

"I'll cover y'all" he said, then fired at a man trying to sneak around behind them, catching him in the chest, "Sarge you see the chopper yet?"

"Negative…wait…it's three blocks down the road, it's laying out some covery fire,"

"Alright get to the chopper NOW!" tommy said "Ortega get Vickers out of here"

"Yes sir." penny said and ran over to Vickers, helping him out onto the street and together they made their way to the chopper

Tommy followed but slower, firing behind them, killing the men running at them, he ran out of ammo for his rifle so he switched to his Beretta, and kept firing,

"Captain watch out!" Penny shouted as a man jumped out from behind a corner and fired his rifle at tommy, hitting him in his Kevlar

Tommy turned to the man and shot four rounds into the mans chest, then he heard a dull clink behind him, he turned around and saw a grenade on the ground "oh shit!" he said and started to run, when the grenade exploded and smashing him into the wall

"CAPTAIN!" he heard penny's voice off in the distance _get the hell out of here…_he thought to himself as he blacked out.

Tommy woke up in a hospital bed; his chest feeling like it was on fire, "hey captain your awake," Vickers said lying in the bed beside him

"What the hell happened?" tommy groaned trying to sit up. "My chest Hurts like hell."

"Well that's what happens when you get shot, then blown up," Vickers said.

Slowly tommy remembered "did everyone get out?" he asked starting to get out of his bed.

"Captain calm down" Vickers said "everyone got out fine…well except for me and you that is. The grenade shredded your chest and a nice chunk of shrapnel went into your leg."

"My leg's not even hurting." Tommy said

"Yeah. That's the pain killers," he said "if they hadn't given you that…well they'd be able to hear you back home"

Tommy nodded. "What about you Vickers? What's the damage?"

"See for yourself," Vickers said taking the blankets off, showing the stump of his leg "they had to amputate, but I'll be getting one of those new prosthetics, so I'll be fine."

"Yes you will Vickers," a doctor said walking in "and if you'll get in the wheel chair and follow this nurse you'll go get fitted"

Vickers nodded and got into his wheelchair "see ya captain" he said and started wheeling away,

"Now onto you Captain Pickles" he said, "as Vickers, told you, your in pretty bad condition…"

"Just tell me when I'll be able to get into action again," tommy said

"That's just it Captain Pickles" he said "you won't be going back, you're legs pretty bad, you'll be able to walk again but running will be out of the question."

Tommy looked at him stunned "i…I'm going back home?" he said,

"Yes sir you are" he said "in about two weeks.

**Two weeks later**

Tommy crutched into the airport, Grif and penny walking beside him "it won't be the same without you on the team cap" Grif said

"Yeah" penny said, "Sarge is a good leader and all, but you always seemed to have a plan"

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you guy's" he said "but it'll be nice to go home. I'll be in touch guy's, stay safe"

"see ya cap. I'll buy you a beer when I return state side" Grif said

"See ya captain," penny said and punched his arm "don't go soft"

Tommy nodded then crutched onto his flight, as he left he looked out the window, "Good bye Middle East, hello California." he muttered.


	2. the gang's all here, well you know sorta

Tommy limped off the Plane and into the Terminal, his backpack on his back, he looked around, his brother was supposed to pick him up, "Dil where are you" he muttered looking around for his brother.

"Looking for me bro" a familiar voice said, Tommy turned around to find his brother, 'Dil!" he said wrapping his brother in a huge hug "long time no see bro"

"I know T" he said, "It's good to see you again"

"You look different" tommy said looking at his brother, his hair was longer, and shaggier, he was still wearing his Sherpa hat, but his clothes were almost normal, a white muscle shirt, with a little baggy blue jeans and black boots, "real different."

"Yeah T" Dil said, "I came on short notice, couldn't get entirely dressed"

"Oh I see' Tommy said, "so how's everyone doing?" he asked as he started moving towards Dils' car

"Oh…well…I don't know." Dil said scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I…I haven't seen anyone since you've left," Dil said 'since you left everyone just sort of…drifted apart…I still see Phil every now and then…but other then him… no one"

"Well…that's…not good" he said, "what happened?"

"I don't know," he said, "I'm a grade younger then you guy's remember? All I know is one day they were all friends…next day nothing."

Tommy sighed, and then gave a smile "so how have you been Dil?" Tommy asked

"Eh couldn't have been better," he said smiling "I've got a good job, been working at the Java Lava, and I've been living in my own apartment for two years now."

"That's great Dil!" Tommy said Happy for his little brother "and how have you and that one girl been doing."

"Oh we're doing great…you know… still together" he said turning a little red "got to see her last night in fact."

"Oh really?" he said looking at his brother,

"Yeah…SO mom wanted me to take you by the house for like cake and icecream or something," he said hurriedly opening the door for his brother,

Tommy got in and sat down, Dil closed the door and ran around and got into the drivers seat and started driving, "so T you made Captain in the army?" Dil said

"Yeah" Tommy said, " I was the head of my own squad and everything"

"Well that's cool" he said, "how many are in a squad again?"

Tommy smiled "ours was a small squad, it was just me, sergeant bones, Corporal Grif, PFC Ortega, and Private Vickers." He fished into his wallet and took out a picture "here's the squad,"

Dil slowed down and looked at the picture "I can tell which ones sergeant bones" he said "but who's this cute Mexican chick?"

"That's Penny Ortega" he said, "She's a good soldier,"

"Mhmm" Dil said, "She looks kinda delicate to be in the army"

"Don't let her looks fool you" he said "her father wanted sons, instead he got her and her sister, both know how to wrestle, and she can pin Old Sergeant bones their in a few seconds,"

"Oh…sweet" he said and looked back at the picture "I'm guessing this guy is Grif?" he asked pointing at the guy with the sniper rifle

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"Cause I can see his name on his jacket." Dil said pointing

"Oh yeah…that probably helped you…"

Dil grinned and slowed down, parking in front of their old house, "and here we are" he said, "Come on T The Icecream is waiting,"

Tommy smiled and got out, and crutched over to the front door,

"Hold on bro" Dil said, "It might be rigged,"

Tommy shook his head as his brother slowly turned the knob and opened it slowly; tommy went into the dark house, suddenly the lights turned on and a bunch of people popped out screaming, "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!"

Tommy's eye's went wide with shock, the gang was there, Lil and Phil standing right in front of him grinning from ear to ear, Chuckie standing in the back looking down and grinning, Angelica was leaning against the wall smirking and Suzie standing on top of the couch.

"Dil…how the…I thought you said…"

"Did you really think this group of people would break off?" Dil asked, smirking

"But…the way you said it…"

"I'm a good liar T," he said grinning, "Now go see the gang!"

Tommy grinned and crutched in as Lil ran forward and gave him a big hug "welcome back **captain!**" she said mock saluting him

"At ease Lillian" he said grinning, "how have y'all been?"

"Oh we've been good" Phil said, he had gotten bigger, more muscular and athletic "though…you've looked a lot better,"

"Eh what can I say…war ya know?"

"I wasn't talking about the leg," Phil said and Lil hit him "shut up" she said to her brother "you weren't supposed to mention the leg"

"Na I'm cool with it," he said

Chuckie walked over still looking down "hey tommy…" he mumbled "how've you been?"

"I've been good Chuckie," he said grinning then frowned slightly, "what's wrong chuck?"

"Uh…nothing" Chuckie said "nothing what so ever…I just came to say welcome back…I gotta go tommy" Chuckie made his way to the door, as soon as he got there the door opened up and Kimi walked in "hey Chuckie" Kimi said "I need the keys to the convertible,"

"Kimi!" Tommy said going over to her "How've you been!"

She looked at him and smiled "Tommy Pickles" she said then slapped him hard, took the keys from Chuckie and left,

Tommy sat there stunned, Phil and Lil looked at each other concerned, "uh…tommy…what did you do?" Phil asked,

"…I have no idea." Tommy said "Chuckie can you…Chuckie?" tommy said confused as he realized Chuckie had already left, "guy's…what happened when I left?" Tommy asked,

Lil bit her lip, "well…you left without telling most of us…" she said, "I know Chuckie took it hard…seeing as you two were best friends… Kimi just stopped hanging out with us altogether," she looked at him "I tried to talk to her…she said she never wanted to see you again,"

"So who's up for cake!" Phil said changing the subject. "Everyone loves cake!"

"Sure…" tommy said downcast, "lets get some cake."

"T you gonna be alright?" Dil asked

"Yeah. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he said not looking Dil in the eyes "lets just forget it alright Dil."

'Yeah…sure T…" Dil said,

"So Phil, Lil, what have you two been doing for the past five years?" Tommy asked them

"Well, I've been, cooking, up trouble" Phil said with a crooked grin

"Oh please Phil, enough with that lame joke" Lil said, "Phil became a Chef, he owns his own restaurant downtown," Lil said, "It's actually a pretty good restaurant,"

"That's awesome!" Tommy said, "What's the name of the Restaurant"

"Chicka-Phil-a" Phil said

"Phil!"

"Sorry, it's called The Corner." He said, "See cause it's on the corner of Fifth and main."

"That's a…interesting name Phil" Tommy said, "What do you serve?"

"Oh you know, chicken, hamburgers, fries, a little bit of lambs meat."

"What?" tommy said, "Did you say Lambs meat?"

"Yeah," Phil said, "it's actually really good,"

Tommy nodded "and Lil, what have you been doing?"

"Well" she said, "I've been teaching at the high school, World history, Geography, that kind of stuff."

"Oh you're a teacher" he said "that's cool," he was about to say more when his mother and father went over to him "Tommy!" Didi said, "It's so great to see you! Come on sweetie you must be tired from your trip!" she led him to the table and made him sit down. "Mom I'm fine, really." He said, starting to get up, "No, sit down Tommy," she said "you're injured and tired and you're not moving from that spot until you eat!" she went into the kitchen to get him food,

"Dad," Tommy said, "why is she acting like this?"

"She's just happy to get you back" stu said " just let her do what she thinks she needs to do, and you'll be fine… so, how was it over there?"

"Hot," he said " and sandy,"

Tommy and his parents talked for a few hours, Then Tommy went back over to his friends to catch up. "So Tommy" Lil said, "you think you could run a football team?"

Tommy looked at her "I'm pretty sure I could,' he said "I mean I've run a squad of soldiers for about four years, what could be the difference?"

"Well then" she said "come to the school tomorrow to talk to the principal, we need a new coach."

"Alright, cool" he said, "I was wondering what I was going to do for a job,"

"Yeah" Lil said "oh and wear your uniform, Pangborn still thinks you left school to be a bum"

Tommy laughed "alright." He said, soon everyone started leaving, Tommy and Dil were cleaning the Dishes "so Dil" he said, "what's really going on between you and your girlfriend?"

"Uh…what? I have no idea what you're talking about T" Dil said

"You were lying to me about her when we were coming to the house" he said.

Dil sighed "alright" he said "truth is, we broke up last night, don't really know what for, all I know, one second we're talking about you coming back, next thing ya know she's out the door,"

"Man that sucks." Tommy said, "hey there's plenty of fish in the sea,"

"yeah" Dil said "it's too bad that I'm in a fish bowl"

Tommy smirked "well I'm going to sleep" he said 'I'll see ya tomorrow Dil,"

"Alright T, sleep well." Dil said and went upstairs, while Tommy went into the guest room and got into the bed "well, not exactly how I imagined it" he muttered and fell asleep.


	3. another day another dollar

Chapter 3

Tommy woke up and for a few seconds couldn't remember where he was, then remembered that he was back home. He sat up and rubbed his face, looking around the room, _still can't believe I'm back…_ he thought to himself, then stood up and started getting dressed, he remember what Lil had told him about wearing his Uniform, so he started putting on his Uniform, clipping on his ranks and the two metals he had gotten, one was the medal of Honor, the other was the distinguished service cross, he put on his cover and picked up a walking stick-since he didn't want to use the crutches- and limped out, he took his fathers keys and got into the car and started it up, he backed out and started driving down the street, as he went he took out his wallet and looked at the two pictures he had, one was of his squad mates, the other was taken the day before he left. It was him and Kimi, standing in front of the Java Lava and making stupid faces while they held hands, he smiled to himself. Remembering that memory, which was the only time he even had second thoughts about leaving, he sighed and put the picture up and drove to the school.

Tommy got out of the car and limped into the school, looking around _not much has changed_ he thought to himself as he walked in, three guy's ran past him, one looked at him and gave a small salute, then ran out the door as two teachers rounded the corner 'you!" one said to Tommy "have you seen three kids go by?"

"Yes I did," tommy said, "they went towards the football field." he said pointing down the hall leading completely the other way"

"Thanks." the teacher said and the two ran down the hall, Tommy grinned as they ran,

"PICKLES!" Pangborn shouted coming out of the office "that is you right Pickles?"

Tommy immediately jumped and turned around saluting "SIR YES SIR!" he shouted out of habit.

"Well Pickles, Ms. Deville wasn't lying to me, you really did go into the army." He said, "looks like you shaped up too,"

"Yes sir" Tommy said putting down his arm "the army does wonders for you,"

"I can see that," Pangborn said "step into my office, we'll talk." Pangborn walked into his office with tommy following "so Pickles, you want to be the new Football coach?"

"Yes sir" Tommy said "I know our plays, from when I played for the school, and I think it would be nice to teach the teenagers a little bit of discipline"

"Humph, discipline is just what this school needs" Pangborn said pacing "these kids today don't know what respect means anymore,"

"To be honest Principal Pangborn" Tommy said 'neither did I when I was there age,"

"Well Pickles," Pangborn said "you and your group of misfits were better then the ones here now! Why just the other day one of the students planted five cherry bombs into the nacho cheese pot yesterday, the entire kitchen and cafeteria is still coated in cheese!"

Tommy smirked _Phil needs to stop hanging out with kids, _he thought knowing that that was one of the things his friend had wanted to do before they graduated, "well principal Pangborn" he said "I think I can teach them a lesson or two,"

"that's just what I want to hear Pickles," he said "you start this afternoon, Football practice starts at 4."

"Yes sir" he said and shook Pangborns' hand "I won't let you down."

"You better not Pickles" he said, "I'm still not completely sure that you're a different man,"

Tommy tried not to laugh and walked out, Lil was sitting outside of the office "how'd it go! Did you get the job?"

"Have you been sitting out here the entire time?" Tommy asked Lil,

"Uh…no…I've only been here for fifteen minutes" she said "it's my conference period"

"Oh…well I got the job, I start this afternoon," he said

"Congratulations!" she said and gave him a hug "lets go See Phil to celebrate."

"Sure…oh and that reminds me, has Phil been talking to kids at this school?"

"Yeah there's always a group over at his restaurant…why?"

He smiled "I think I found out who made the nacho bomb." he said and saw how she looked confused "I'll explain on the way"

Phil was making a couple of meals, business was slow that particular day and he was bored, "wonder what Tommy's doing right now" he grumbled "maybe he'll come over and have a beer with me,"

"Or maybe I can come to your Restaurant and ask for some food." Tommy said walking in,

"Tommy!" Phil said 'how's it going, did you get that job?" he asked

"Got it," he said, "I'm starting this afternoon."

"That's great! So how about a lunch on the house!" he said

"That sounds great!" tommy said then said "oh and you might want to get ready to cover your ass"

"Why?" he asked confused

"Phil Deville!" Lil said coming in, sounding mad "you taught a group of kids how to make a bomb out of nacho cheese!"

"That's why." Tommy said

"Oh shit" he muttered "uh…I didn't teach them that…why did it work?"

"Yes it worked," she said

"Alright!" he said "man I gotta high five that kid…I mean… I can't believe someone did that!"

"Can it Phil I know you taught them to do it." Lil said "and you're going to tell me who they were."

"I can't do that" he said, "it goes against the covenant."

"The covenant! What the hell is the covenant?"

"The Jokers Covenant, I can't rat out anyone who does a joke, ever! I won't tell you anything, no matter how horrible the torture!"

Lil grabbed his ear and twisted it

"OW OW OW, STOP IT!"

"Who was it!"

"I DON"T KNOW SOME KID NAMED JASON!" he said, "NOW LET GO OF MY EAR!"

She let go "that's all I needed to know."

"You're an evil manipulator sis" he said rubbing his ear

Tommy laughed "No you just suck at keeping a secret" he said,

"That's not true! I never told anyone about your crush on Kimi…oops…"

Tommy face palmed, "good job bro" he said

"You had a crush on Kimi?! I knew it!' Lil gushed

"Uh…no he didn't" Phil said.

"Just stop Phil and cook me up a hamburger" tommy said

"Alright bro…again sorry" he said and went back into the kitchen

Tommy shook his head and sat down in a booth, Lil sat down across from him "just so you know. I knew you had a crush on her" she said, "It wasn't hard to figure it out,"

"Yeah it was" Tommy said

"No it wasn't" she said "I figured it out 8th grade,"

Tommy shook his head "well it doesn't matter now" he said 'you saw how she acted yesterday"

"Well…it might be understandable" she said 'I mean you just left, you didn't tell anyone except for your parents and your brother, I don't really hold it against her for holding a grudge"

He sighed, "To be honest, neither do I," he leaned back, "so what does she do now a days?"

"She's a journalist," she said "and a pretty good one too,"

"That's great" he said smiling a little, "she's doing what she always wanted to do."

Lil nodded

"What about Chuckie? I didn't get to talk to him yesterday, what's he up to?"

"Well he owns the Java Lava" she said "since his dad started up a chain of Java Lava's he's owned the one in town since he graduated, makes pretty good money too."

He nodded "I might go this afternoon to get a smoothie,"

"You're going to need that smoothie," Phil said putting food in front of them "from what I've been hearing, The Football guy's are planning on giving you the hardest time in your life,"

"How do you know?" he asked

"The guy's that sit in here after school said that who ever becomes there new football coach is going to be in for a long season, They said something about making you quit by next week "

Tommy smiled "so they think they can make me turn in the towel in a week." He said, "well bring it on," he took a bite of his hamburger, "Phil" he said swallowing "this food is good!"

"You sound surprised," he said "don't you remember how good of a cook I was?"

"Not really," he said taking another bite, "this is great!"

He grinned, "Well this isn't even my greatest burger" he said, "the stomach buster, my greatest personal achievement, is about the size of your head, and seasoned to perfection,"

"I'll have to try it at some time" he said and finished the burger 'oh man that's good,"

Lil finished her burger then stood up "well I got to get back to the school" she said "class is about to start, see you two, don't get into any trouble"

"We won't!" Phil said, "Well… at least Tommy won't"

Lil shook her head and left,

"So…" tommy said "I got three hours until I have to go in and get ready for Practice, what do you want to do?"

Phil thought about it, "want to close down shop and go back to my place and watch the game?"

"Sure" tommy said,

-Three hours later-

Tommy drove into the parking lot of the school, he was still in his uniform, though his medals were back in their boxes, and he had on his Aviator's. he got out of the car and walked down to the field, where the team was waiting, the equipment managers had already pulled out everything they would need, seeing as it was the first practice, it wasn't much, mostly tackle dummies,

"Hey look" one of the guy's said looking at tommy "we got a general for a Coach,"

'Think we'll still be able to get him to quit by next week?" a smaller kid asked

"Oh hell yeah,"

Tommy walked over to them "Circle up" he said

The team ignored him and kept talking and laughing

"TEAM!" he shouted using his captain voice "CIRCLE UP NOW!"

Everyone jumped and went over to him.

"I am your new Football coach" he said "My name is Tommy Pickles, you can call me Coach or sir, I am not a hard man to get along with, all I ask is that you give your all during practice,"

"Hey coach Cripple!" one of the guy's in the back shouted "your boyfriend mess up your leg!" everyone started laughing,

Tommy didn't even twitch "actually it was your mom, but more on that later," everyone laughed even harder

"Coach you talking about my mom!" the guy got angry and everyone stopped laughing and backed up, the guy was huge, bigger then Tommy, bigger then even Sergeant Bones,

"Yes I was" he said, "you got a problem with that junior?"

'Hell yeah I do" he growled and charged tommy, "I'm gonna pound your face in!"

Tommy watched calmly as the guy ran at him, when the guy was right in front of him, Tommy ducked at the punch that was swung at his head, and smashed his fist into the guy's stomach, then he hit his legs out from under him with his cane, and put his good leg on top of the guy, "not a good charge kid" he said "you rely too much on your strength, on the football field that's good, off…I own you!" he said "what's your name kid"

"Big Mike" he grumbled, "my name's big mike!"

"well big mike" he said "I heard about the teams plans to make me quit by next week, and I'm just going to tell you it's going to take a lot more then a Delinquent charging me to make me quit," he got off of him "get up," he said, when he didn't he shouted "GET UP NOW!"

Big Mike got up glaring at him

"Now, anyone else want to try and take me down?" he asked "if so do it now, and I'll show you what I can do!"

The guy's didn't move, just watched him,

"Alright then" he said "everyone, To the goal line" he said

They started to walk to the goal line

"DON'T WALK RUN!" he shouted and the guy's immediately ran to the goal line, "alright," he said "we're running sprints, Goal line to goal line, up and back is one," he said "on my whistle," he put the whistle in his mouth and blew, letting out the loud shrill whistle, the guy's took off running as hard as they could down to the other end of the field, they got to the other side and turned around and ran "HANDS ON THE LINE!" he shouted "you get to that other goal line and you put your hand on that line, for every person that doesn't do it I add another sprint!"

The team got to the other side of the field breathing hard "you're kidding me" he said "you can't run two hundred yards without getting winded? Oh we're going to be here all night,"

for three hours tommy had them running sprints, bear crawling the field, crab walking the field and doing suicides, at seven thirty he looked at his watch "bring it in!" he shouted and the boy's all ran over "good first day" he said "tomorrow I want you to get here as quick as you can, we're leaving at 7:30 today, I want to be out of here by 6 tomorrow, if your late, I'll run you til you puke, if you don't come, the day you do come you'll be doing suicides while the rest of us are on the field, Do you understand me"

"yes sir" they mumbled

"come on sound off like you got a pair" he said "DO YOU UNDER STAND ME!"

"yes sir!" they said a little louder

"Bullshit I don't believe you," he said "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"YES SIR!" they shouted

"alright" he said "get out of here and hit the showers, you all stink.' They left limping off the field "good job T." Dil shouted from where he was sitting on the bleachers "I don't think you'll be having too tough a time with them after today."

"You know it," he said grinning " I think I had a few of them scared shitless when I took down big mike"

"You took down big mike!" Dil said completely surprised "I was a senior when he was a freshman, the guy was huge then."

"Well I took him down," he said "wasn't too hard,"

"Awesome, so how about lets go get a couple of beers at a bar I know" he said

"Sure," he said 'I could go for one right now, it's pretty hot," he said

"Alright." Dil said grinning, Tommy knew that grin, Dil was planning something, "Dil what are you planning?"

"Nothing T," he said, still grinning. "Lets just go get some beers/"


	4. Two touch

Chapter 4

Kimi sat in her usual spot at the bar Reading over a few notes and trying to figure out what she was going to put on the front page of the paper for tomorrow. "man I'm stumped." She muttered, "maybe I need a drink," she stood up and went over to the bar

"Hey Kimi!" the bartender said "the Usual?"

"Yeah Mike," she said "and make it a double."

"Coming right up" he said mixing different drinks "having a hard time deciding again?"

"Yeah," she said "I just haven't been able to find a good story anymore, now it's like reruns, kids blow up Cafeteria with nacho bomb, library gets refurbished… there's nothing good."

"There's a new Coach down at the High school," he said, putting a mug in front of her filled with a dark drink, "from what I've been hearing, he's a one tough nut, and today was his first day!"

"Maybe…" she said, "I'll check it out tomorrow, but for now I'm going to look at the other stories," she picked up the mug and paid for it "thanks for the help Mike"

"No problem Kimi," he said "but you owe me one."

"How many is that now?" she asked

"About thirteen, and the wife still wants you to come over for dinner,"

"Alright," she said "I'll come over sometime," she went back to her spot and looked at the stories again, then saw one that made her mad "_local hero returns from Middle East." _It read with a picture of tommy standing at attention, she picked up the story and ripped it into two halves then ripped it again, "stupid idiot" she muttered, Then she took a sip of her drink and went back to work, just as Dil and Tommy walked in.

"So this is a good place?" Tommy asked looking around "it's kinda quiet"

"Eh it's the middle of the week," he said, "usually the crazy nights are Friday's."

Tommy nodded "I'm going to go to the bathroom" he said and walked away

"Alright T" Dil said, then when his brother was out of sight, he walked over to Kimi "so Kimster" he said "How's it going?"

"Pretty good Dil," she said "I still haven't found a story worth front page news though."

He looked at the torn pieces of Tommy's photo "I can see that" he said

She saw what he was looking at, "yeah nothing" she said

"What about…The new coach at the school?"

"I'll check him out tomorrow but he might not be all that tough."

"Well maybe not with you…" Dil said nonchalantly

"What?" Kimi asked looking up

"Nothing!" he said quickly, "so...seeing anyone?"

"You know I'm not Dil" she said, "I'm too busy to date,"

"Yeah, but say a really nice guy comes around," he said 'like…for an example…Tommy."

Kimi gave him a glare and Dil shrank back a little "you know…just a little…example…"

"Don't ever mention him." She grumbled "ever!"

"Come on Kimi," he said, "what happened between you two?"

"I'm not saying," she said "why don't you ask him!"

"I doubt he knows" Dil said

"Oh he knows" she said then put up her stuff "I have to go," she said and got up and started going out just as tommy came out of the bathroom, and bumped into Kimi, literally, and sent her stuff across the ground "damn it!" she said and started picking up the papers.

"I'm sorry Ma'am" tommy said helping her pick up the papers "I didn't see you…"

"It's alright I wasn't looking where I was going," she muttered collecting her papers, then looked up to see who it was, _shit… _she thought to herself and quickly took her stuff "thanks' she said shortly

"No problem…Kimi?" Tommy said Realizing who it was, but before he could say anything else, she was already out the door and heading for her car, "Kimi wait!"

"Stay away from me Tommy," Kimi said unlocking her door and putting her stuff in the back seat of the car,

"Kimi Come on, talks to me." He said going over to her

"There's nothing to talk about" she said getting into the drivers seat and starting up the car,

"just tell me what I did wrong!" he said

"You know what you did wrong!" she almost screamed at him,

"No I don't!" he shouted getting a little angry.

"Yes you do," she said, "and if you don't want to remember, I'm not going to remind you what you did." And with that she sped off, a few tears threatening to fall.

Tommy sighed and walked back inside,

"Sorry T." Dil Said, "I was hoping for a better Reunion between you two then that…"

'It wasn't' your fault Dil," he said, "it's not like you knew she was going to be here."

"Yeah…' Dil said and took a drink of his beer

"Wait a second…Dil…" Tommy said looking at him angrily

"…I'm sorry?"

Kimi got home and went into her bedroom, wiping a few tears from her eye's, "quit crying," she told herself "you're a grown woman, not a little baby." She sniffled a little, and walked over to the dresser and took a tissue from the box and blew her nose. she threw the tissue away, then saw a picture on the Dresser, she picked it up and looked at it, it was a picture of her and tommy, six years ago at a Christmas party, somehow Lil had gotten the two under the mistletoe and she and tommy shared a kiss, she looked at the picture, at tommy, red-faced and looking just a little embarrassed, but he had kissed her, it wasn't just a little peck on the cheek like most guy's did, but a full blown kiss on her lips, she had entered heaven when he did that,

She smiled a little, then shook her head, and dropped the picture into the bottom drawer and closed it, "quit torturing yourself" she muttered, again she was close to tears, "quit thinking about him." She had almost forgotten about tommy, She had almost moved on with her life…almost. Then suddenly he's back, shoved into her life again, and she didn't know how to take it, at first she was angry at him, angry that he would dare come back, and think everything would be the same, but right now? She was more confused then anything, she wanted to scream in frustration, but instead she just collapsed onto her bed, and fell asleep.

-In the morning-

Kimi woke up and looked at the Clock "shit" she muttered and got out of bed and took a quick shower, when she got out she got dressed and got ready, today she would go to the High school and meet this new Coach,

Tommy sat up on the couch, he had fallen asleep at Dil's house and he was late, he jumped up and got dressed, nothing like yesterday, today he just wore a plane white shirt, jeans and his boots, he walked out to Dil's car and got in, he started the car and drove to the High school,

Kimi walked into the high school, looking around, Big Mike walked by "um excuse me" she said to him,

"Yeah?" he asked

"I'm looking for the new Coaches office," she said

"Your looking for coach?" he asked, "Uh…he's right down that hall," he said pointing down the athletics wing "his office is the first on the right…But he's not here right now. I think he got a late start."

"Alright thanks" she said and went down the hall

Big mike watched her walk away "well I was wrong about coach having a boyfriend." He muttered and went the other way, just as Tommy walked in, 'Hey coach," Big mike said "there's some woman waiting for you in your office."

"Who is it?" he asked

"I don't know coach," he said "all I know is that she was looking for you, and she's pretty hot,"

"If you're messing with me Mike…" he said warningly,

"No I'm not coach," he said, "go see for your self."

Tommy looked at him, and then walked down the hall and towards his office. Sure enough he saw a woman there, and not just any woman, "Kimi." He said walking over,

_Oh come on! _She thought as he walked towards her, 'Uh…what are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm the new Football coach," he said,

"You have got to be…" she started then shook her head, "are you really?" she asked "or are you messing with me,"

"Yes I really am the Coach" he said,

"Well then" she said business like "my editor wants me to do a story on you,"

'Oh really?" he asked, "When is it supposed to be out?"

"By tomorrow," she said "so it'll be good to get an interview tonight,"

"How about over dinner?" He asked "over at The Corner"

She hesitated, not knowing whether to say yes or not,

"Come on," he said, "it's not like it's a date," _well at least not to you,_

"Alright fine" she said, "tonight, 8 PM don't be late."

"Alright," he said smiling "I'll see you then,"

"Is it alright if I stay awhile, snap a few pictures?"

"Sure," he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my things," he unlocked his door and went in pulling out his whistle and a football, then walking out and relocking the door,

"Why are you only taking one football?" she asked,

"We're not in pads yet" He said "this week I'm getting these guy's a little bit more fit, and today we're playing a game," he walked out with Kimi following, looking a little confused.

The guy's were outside talking again waiting for coach

"Team on me!" he said walking over and immediately they all went over to him, "alright," He said, "today, we're playing two touch football," he said

The team cheered itching to start the game.

"Hold on, hold on" he said "here are the conditions, if you drop a ball, you owe five Sprints, if you let a guy through, you will owe ten laps, the team that loses, owes me twenty five bleacher laps,"

"Uh coach?" one of the guy's said holding up his hand "what are bleacher laps?"

"You see the gate leading to the Bleachers?" He asked "you start there and go all the way around until you hit the other gate right there, then you go up to the bleachers, go all the way up to the top of the bleachers, over until you reach the second set of stairs and then you go down, then you go out to the gate and start again." Any questions?" he asked

"No sir," they said

"I CAN'T HERE YOU!" he shouted

"NO SIR!" They shouted,

"Alright oorah," he said "Now get your teams made,"

Kimi watched in amazement, seeing how easily he made these students follow him, she had taken pictures, of when they came together and was now snapping away at them putting together two teams, playing the entire game, with only three footballs dropped, then she watched as the losing team ran the bleacher laps, and then them getting together in the middle of the field,

""Alright team!" he said, "Good practice, congratulations to the winners, and to the losers, how was your jog?"

The guy's laughed while the losers gave a small smirk

"Alright same time tomorrow, and we're going full pads tomorrow,"

The guy's cheered

He smiled "but remember no dropping the ball, missing a block, or missing the quarter back, if you give up the opportunity to be great, then I will be pissed off do you understand me?" he asked

"YES SIR!"

"Who I think I felt a little breeze right there" he said "alright hit the showers!"

The guy's left

Tommy walked over to Kimi "did you see what you wanted?"

"Yes, yes I did" she said

Tommy grinned, "so ready to go to dinner?"

"It's 6pm" she said "and your football players aren't the only one who needs a shower,"

"I'm hurt," he said

Kimi gave a small smirk "I'll see you tonight," she said, and stood up and walked out

Tommy watched her walk away

Big mike walked over "Coach you dog" he said

"Shut up Mike" he said

"Whatever you say coaches" he said "did we make you look good in front of your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he said 'and yes you did"

Big mike grinned and walked away

Tommy started walking to his office, "welp I only got a few hours until dinner," he said "what should I do." He sniffed the air 'oh man she's right, I do need a shower."


	5. Memory Lane

Chapter 5

Tommy got out of the shower, drying off his hair. "Hey tommy!" Dil said "you got a box."

"Who's it from,"

"Uh…it's from that Ortega chick" he said " penny!"

'Oh, put it on the bed, I'll check it out tonight," he said and changed into actual clothes, simple blue jeans, white shirt, and boots.

"So bro" Dil said "you're going on a date with Kimi?"

"No" he said, "it's an Interview." He said,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Dil said grinning, "we all know what's going on here tommy"

"Dil shut up" he said, "Kimi barely even talked to me, mostly just to say that she needed a story,"

"Yeah tommy," he said 'but what are you thinking,"

Tommy hesitated then said, "I don't have time for this," he walked out picking up the key's and going to the car

"Have fun T!" he shouted

Tommy rolled his eye's and drove to the Corner

Kimi was sitting at a table alone

"Hey Kimi" Phil said "walking over 'long time no see how's it going?"

"Pretty good Phil," she said

"So…you here by yourself tonight?" he asked 'or are you waiting for a date,"

"No." she said "I'm waiting for Tommy,"

Phil looked surprised "Tommy's your date?"

"No," she said "I need a story for the front page article, so I'm interviewing tommy about his work with the football team."

"Oh…well then…do you want to order?"

"Yeah sure," she said, "What's good?"

"Well I would suggest his Hamburger," Tommy said walking in "that itself is good."

Kimi looked at him then back at Phil, "I'll take a hamburger," she said

"Tommy what about you?" Phil asked

"Yeah a Hamburger will be fine"

"Two hammy's coming up." he said walking into the back to make their food.

Tommy sat down across from Kimi "so, how's this going to work?" he asked

"Well I ask you questions and you answer," she said taking out a recorder.

"Oh…I knew that." he said sitting down across from her,

She pressed the button to start the recording "so Coach Pickles, did you ever think you would be in the position you were in?"

"No I didn't miss Finster," he said "to be honest, I thought I would stay in the army for another few years, but then the injury happened, and I had to come back,"

"So what mad you think of being a coach?" she asked

"Well it was actually one of my friends, Lillian Deville, who suggested it. If she hadn't said anything I would probably still be jobless."

She nodded "Is being a coach easy?" she asked "or is it as hard as you probably thought it was when you were sixteen."

"It's actually pretty easy," he said "The guy's on the team aren't hard to coach, the only thing tough, is getting respect, and keeping it."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked "you're their coach, they should respect you already,"

"No they didn't," he said "see whenever someone new comes in, and say's they're the leader. You can't expect everyone to just follow him blindly, they're gonna test you, they're gonna see if you deserve their respect. It's the same thing my squad did to me when I was appointed captain, and I got their, respect"

"And how did you accomplish this?"

"Top dog" he said, "you go in, and you take down the toughest guy in the squad, or in this case the football team, you get him to respect you, then you gain the support and respect of everyone else,"

"Mhmm," she said "So now they follow you without question."

'Oh they question," he said "but they still do what I ask,"

She nodded "so after seeing what this football team can do, do you think they'll be having a good season?"

"Oh I think they'll have a great season" he said "these boy's are a tight knit group, they trust each other, and they know what each others strengths are, if any team can make it all the way, this team can,"

She nodded "and what are your strategy plans for the team?" she asked 'anything new you'll add to the playbook?"

He smiled 'I'm not at liberty to discuss this" he said, "don't want to ruin the element of surprise,"

"I understand," she said 'thank you for your time."

"No problem, anything for an old friend." he said and Kimi turned off the recorder "thanks," she said, "I think this will go good in the newspaper."

"No problem Kimster" he said

"Here's your food," Phil said, he had waited until the interview was done to bring the food out, "on the house."

"Thanks Phil," Tommy said and took a bite of his hamburger,

"Now you two crazy kids have fun" Phil said

Kimi rolled her eyes and took a small bite, "This is a good burger." she said,

"Why is everyone surprised I can make good food," Phil said

"Cause of the way you acted when you were little,' Kimi said and took another bite

Tommy smiled, "So Kimi how have you been?"

"Good," she said, not wanting to carry on a conversation, she ate more of her hamburger.

"You…seeing someone?" he asked

"No," she said and finished her food "I'll see you later Tommy," she said standing up

"But…yeah I'll see you later," Tommy said a little downcast

She walked out giving a small nod to Phil, then walking out to her car.

Phil looked at tommy "you gonna stay a while?" he asked

"Yeah, sure" he said standing up

"Awesome," Phil said handing him a beer "lets watch football on the Flat Screen."

Tommy smiled and watched the game, taking a swig of the beer, but his problems were still in the back of his mind,

**Three hours later**

Tommy got back to Dil's apartment and sighed, looking at the picture of Kimi again, "why did I ever go to the Army." He muttered and walked into the apartment, _no I know why I got out…_ he thought to himself, he remembered what Pangborn had told him, and then what his parents said.

-Flashback-

Tommy was escorted into the office along with Phil, they were grinning ear to ear at what they had just done.

"Principal Pangborn," the teacher escorting them said, "I caught them trying to climb out of the Window's in the Gym."

Pangborn walked out, he was completely soaked in soda, "you're dismissed Ms. Jones." He growled as Phil and Tommy walked in, he slammed the door and turned to the two, "so,' he growled, "You were the two who set off the soda rockets in the middle of the assembly."

"Hell yeah!" Phil said grinning, "it took us a while to figure out how to set them all off at the same time, but we got it"

"You two are out of control!" Pangborn shouted, "Soda rockets in the assembly, Chili bombs in the cafeteria, having a metal band disrupt the half time show at the football game!"

"Technically we made that half time show better," tommy said and Phil laughed

"I don't care what you think you did!" he shouted, "you two are the most arrogant, disrespectful, no good pieces of filth I've ever known!"

Tommy stopped listening, he didn't care what Pangborn said, he had stopped caring at the end of middle school, he looked out the window, his mind wandering _wonder what Kimi's doing…_ he thought to himself,

"PICKLES"

Tommy snapped out of his day dreaming and looked around, Phil had already left,

"Pickles I'm disappointed in you." Pangborn said "you used to have potential, now you're just a bum."

"I'm not a bum!" he said indignant.

"You're nothing but a lowlife now pickles" he growled "a lowlife that tries to show people how cool he thinks he is, a hoodlum who has nothing, no discipline, no respect!"

"I have respect…" tommy started

"Respect for yourself, that's about it!" Pangborn shouted,

Tommy turned around and started walking out,

"Don't you turn your back on me pickles!" he shouted "this just proves my point!"

"I'll show you!" he shouted turning around "I'll show you what I'm capable of!"

"Oh what will you do!" Pangborn shouted "what you'll start working in your classes, you'll start going to classes? Even if you did, you would still fail high school,"

"I'll…I'll…" tommy said trying to think then looked at a poster of a soldier saluting, and under him in golden words **go army strong **"I'll join the army!"

"Join the army? You wouldn't even last a week in there!" Pangborn laughed, "You go to the army ha! Pigs will fly before you join,"

"I'll show you," Tommy growled "I"LL SHOW YOU!" he stormed out of the office,

"Hey tommy…tommy?" Phil started saying, but Tommy stormed past him, "I'm going home," he said to Phil

"But…there's still two hours left in school." Phil said confused,

"I don't care!" tommy shouted and walked out of the school leaving Phil behind.

Tommy unlocked the door to his front house and quietly snuck in, he started walking up the stairs quietly.

'TOMMY PICKLES!" his mom and dad yelled

"Damn it" he muttered and walked back down, "Hey mom, hey dad, I just forgot my homework for a class."

"Don't lie to us," Stu said, "Principal Pangborn called."

"Oh great," he said

"What's gotten into you tommy!" Stu said "skipping class, playing these pranks, disrespecting the Principal,"

"He started it," he muttered

"He's older then you tommy" Didi said "he deserves more respect then you do,"

"So you're saying I don't deserve respect!" he said,

"No you don't deserve anything, you're failing all your classes, you haven't even gone to any of your classes since last year,"

"I don't learn anything in them" he said "all I did was write down notes,"

"Those classes help decide your future." she said "And from the looks of it, your future isn't looking to well!"

"My future is fine!" he shouted

"No it isn't!" She said, "you're going to grow up a bum, You'll never amount to anything! a little hoodlum with no job, no house, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you stay here!"

"Didi…." Stu said seeing that it was getting out of hand.

"I don't care what you say!" she shouted at her son "I'll just leave your little ass out on the curb,"

DIDI!" Stu shouted "Tommy…"

Tommy was already out the door slamming the door as he left.

"Tommy wait!" Stu shouted

"What…what did I do…" Didi said, falling down on the couch,

Tommy walked through the town, not really caring where he went, _even my parents are against me… _he thought to himself, walking downtown, _my own 'lets look at the brightside' mother called me a bum, said I was no good… _he walked on, then passed the recruitment office, he looked at it, then opened the door and walked in.

-Flashback-

Tommy walked into the room he was staying in and sat down on the edge of the bed, he looked at her picture again and sighed. _If only I'd stayed, _he thought _then maybe she would talk to me. _He sighed and fell back on his bed, then hit his head on the box. "oh yeah forgot about this." He said bringing the box in front of him, he opened it and found a letter along with a lot of his stuff he left in his locker, he read the letter,

_Hey captain,_

_We just came back from a mission into Kuwait, and we past by your locker and found out you left most of your stuff here. So we decided to send it all back to you, along with two souvenirs from an old friend (and enemy if you look at it the right way,) you remember Kamul? Well he was on this mission with us and sent you these two things just because he wanted to. Another thing I wanted you to know is that our tour ends in about three months, and Grif and me aren't going to go back, we're probably going to see you and then I'm going to go back to Texas, Grif's probably going to stay there and annoy you, just giving you a warning. _

_Signed,_

_PFC Penny Ortega_

He smiled and opened the box, first thing he saw was a walking stick, with a blue gem set in the handle, "I'm guessing this is from Kamul," he muttered and put it to the side, then looked through the rest, they had really put everything in there, his helmet, his backpack, his combat boots and combat knife, they even put his handgun in here _good thing I signed for this, _he thought _or the FBI would be all over my ass,_ then he got to the bottom and found another one of Kamul's souvenirs, with a letter, it was a pouch and inside was a blue rock about the size of his fist, completely smooth, he looked at the letter and it read

_Dear captain, I heard about your mishap, and am deeply sorry, though you have brought much honor to your family I am sorry I will never be able to fight along side you again my friend, the two things I sent was one, the walking stick, it was my father's when he was injured, he told me to never use it unless I was injured. So I sent it to you my friend, at least with you it'll be used. The other thing is the blue rock, it is a mystical rock that will bring you good fortune, it was given to me by a shaman who's village I had helped save during a fight, he blessed it with holy water and said 'whoever has this shall have good fortune come to him, even in the darkest of days' I have used it and it has served me well, hopefully it will do the same for you. I wish you good fortune my friend; hopefully our paths will meet again._

_Kamul_

Tommy smiled remembering the Arab sword fighter, the guy had saved his life more then once, "thanks Kamul" he said looking at the walking stick,

Dil walked in 'sup T…what's all this stuff?" he asked

"My team sent my stuff back," he said "and an old friend sent me some Souvenirs,"

Dil picked up the walking stick "whoa," he said "this thing is hand carved, and the stone is like, sapphire. He looked at it, "who sent this to you?"

"My friend Kamul," he said 'he comes from a warrior clan in Saudi Arabia, guy saved my neck a few times,"

Mhmm" Dil said and looked into the box "hey, I found a picture!" he said taking it out and looking at it "who are these people?"

Tommy looked at it and turned pale, he fell back onto his bed again, _how did that get in there…I thought I had thrown that away._

"Tommy, who are these people?"

He looked at his brother, "they're… they're my first squad…before they were all killed off."


	6. Memory Lane II

**thanks to BehindTheWallsOfSleep Austin Morgan and Blkwilliam for Reviewing, Thanks guy's!**

Chapter 6

Dil looked at Tommy stunned, "Did you just say, ' before they were all killed off,'"

He nodded still pale,

"What…what happened," Dil asked,

"I…I was working under Major Jenny Anderson," he said "our squad was a pretty new one… almost everyone in it was fresh out of boot camp, all of them greens except for me and the major, there was Jacob and Nicky, two twins who's favorite thing to do was rig explosives onto enemy tanks, just to watch the fireworks, there was Bucky, he was an Adrenaline junky who loved a good fight, then there was Victoria…she was the marksman of the group, she was quiet and caring, and one hell of a shot. They were all great soldiers, all great friends… we were dispatched to guard a group of reporters heading back to the states. We were ambushed…"

-Flashback-

Tommy was driving the Humvee in front of the Bus, Major Anderson sitting beside him and Bucky on the fifty cal. "So far so good!" Bucky shouted "none of those Toilet headed freaks are taking us out!"

"Can it Orenski!" Anderson shouted, "you better knock on wood, cause if we get attacked I'm kicking your ass for jinxing us!"

"Hey Sarge come on back me up!" Bucky shouted

"Sorry Bucky" Tommy said "I'd rather not get my ass kicked by the Major,"

Bucky shook his head, "man you guy's suck!" he shouted then there was a loud pop and the Humvee lost control, Tommy got it back on the road before it crashed "shit! We just lost one of the tires!" Tommy shouted then covered his face as the glass in front of him shattered, "Ambush!" he shouted looking out the side window, seeing hundreds of Taliban soldiers charging down the hill,

"Son of a bitch!" Anderson growled, "Victoria stop the bus, Jacob get ready to fight,

Tommy stopped the Humvee and Bucky opened fire "Get some!" he shouted "Woohoo!"

"Orenski I'm kicking your ass when we get back!" Anderson shouted, "Sarge, get to the bus, and help Victoria hold them off!"

"Sir yes sir!" Tommy shouted getting out, firing towards the advancing soldiers, he could still hear Bucky screaming and laughing on the fifty cal. He ran into the bus and saw victoria in the center seat firing at the soldiers "you need a little help!" he shouted,

"That would help!" she shouted, firing another shot from her sniper rifle.

He went to the third seat and looked at a few reporters snapping pictures "are you people idiots!" he shouted at them "get down!" an explosion rocked the bus and the glass shattered "NOW!" he looked out the window and started firing, then saw a Humvee driving towards the Taliban soldiers "Jacob, Nicky what the hell are you two doing!" Anderson's voice came over the radio, "get back in line!"

"No can do boss!" Nicky's voice came on, "we stay there they're going to over run us, maybe we can sike them out,"

The Humvee circled around with Jacob firing off on the Fifty cal. Completely slaughtering most of them, until one with an RPG took aim and fired.

"NICKY WATCH OUT!" Anderson shouted just as the rocket hit right behind the Humvee and making it fly through the air, and landed upside down in the sand,

"Nicky report!" Anderson shouted, "Jacob! Anyone!"

"I'm still here boss!" Jacob said over the radio,

"Get back to the Line!" Anderson shouted

"Alright…Nicky get up… Nicky…Oh god…"

"Jacob what's going on!" Anderson shouted

'Nicky's dead…. my sister's…dead…those…those bastards!"

"Jacob…gets back to the line…"

"Those son's of bitches!" he shouted

"Jacob! BACK TO THE LINE NOW!"

Out at the Humvee, the door burst open and Jacob crawled out "Come on!" he shouted firing blindly at the Taliban "Bring it!" he ran at them head on, his finger holding down the Trigger, one of the soldiers ran forward and hit his rifle out of his hand, Jacob punched him then took out his combat knife and stabbed the man in the chest, then charged at the rest of them when he was hit, twice in the chest, and once in each leg,

"Jacob's down!" Bucky's voice shouted.

"Victoria" Tommy said, "give me covery fire, I'm going to go get him!"

"Sergeant pickles you stay in the bus!" Anderson said, "That's an order!"

Tommy looked out the window again, and saw Jacob on the ground, his hand gun out and firing at the soldiers, then three more shots rang out and Jacob was clutching his arm, three large bullet holes, one in his shoulder, one in his elbow, and the last one in his hand.

"I'm not leaving him out there!" Tommy said, "Victoria covery fire!"

"Yes sir!" she shouted.

Tommy ran out, running straight for Jacob, every now and then a soldier would be running at him and would suddenly drop with a bullet in his head, he got to Jacob.

"Get out of here!" Jacob shouted, "Leave me, and get yourself out!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Tommy said and picked up Jacob, and started running back.

"Hey sarge." Bucky's voice said in Tommy's ear "you need some help?"

"Shut up and fire," tommy shouted.

Bucky smiled and laid down a sheet of covery fire, cutting into the Taliban soldiers following them, "and this my friends is how you take out the-" he stopped as a bullet went through his neck and he collapsed

"Bucky!" Anderson shouted running over to him, "oh god!" she put her hand on his wound, "Just hold on Bucky, hold on!"

"S-sorry boss..." he croaked choking on the blood, "don't-don't think I'll be…making…it home…" he was pale, and his eye's were darkening quick.

"Bucky, don't you give up on me!" she said, "don't you dare give up on me!"

"I'm…sorry…" he whispered his eye's starting to close.

"Bucky, don't you close those eye's!" she shouted "Don't you dare close those eye's,"

Bucky's head fell back and he was gone, his hand falling to the side.

Tommy started getting back on the bus, "Sergeant Pickles!" Anderson's voice came on "go ahead major," Tommy said

"Start up that bus," she said "and get it to the Airport."

"Copy that…what are you going to do?"

"I've got some unfinished business here" she said, as she climbed behind the fifty cal.

"Yes sir," he said "I'll see you back at the base, I'll buy the beers"

"Good, now get out of here." She said

"Yes sir. Victoria, check on Jacob, he's pretty banged up!"

"Yes sir!" she said and ran over to Jacob.

Tommy turned on the Bus and started driving, passing the Humvee.

Major Anderson looked at the charging men, "get some you son's of bitches!" she growled and pulled the trigger, with cold accuracy, hitting the front line, she kept firing "This is for Bucky and Nicky you jackass's!" she shouted, she saw a guy with the RPG, but she didn't react fast enough to stop him from pulling the trigger, and she felt herself fly through the air and then she felt the jarring impact when the Humvee smashed into a dune, she was lying in the back, her legs pinned under the fifty cal. She heard someone trying to open the door and took a grenade off her vest and pulled the pin, and waited, "Come on…come on…" she muttered "Come on you bastards!"

The door opened and four men got in, they saw her and went towards her.

"Surprise!" she said and threw the grenade at them.

Tommy heard an explosion behind him and sighed, "goodnight major," he muttered, "way to go down like a bad ass." He looked back at Victoria 'how's Jacob?" he asked

"He's banged up but he'll be fine," victoria said, "so…the major…is she…"

"Yeah…" he said, "She went down fighting,"

Victoria nodded, and looked out the window, "Sarge roadblock!" she shouted and looked through her scope "And it's not friendlies!"

"Son of a bitch" he muttered " we can hold them off!" he shouted, then they hit the road spikes and the bus tipped over, Tommy flew out of the seat and smashed into the back of the bus and passed out.

He opened his eyes and looked around, everyone was on the floor, the reporters were whimpering, and victoria was trying to wake him up, "Sarge come on get up!" she shouted, then she cried out in pain and fell to the side, a bullet in her leg

Tommy sat up "Victoria are you alright!" he shouted,

"I'm fine!" she shouted

He stood up, kinda unsteady on his feet then he saw the two soldiers walking towards him. He was about to reach for his gun but he couldn't find it, it had fallen out of his holster. He was about to just charge them when he heard a loud scream and Jacob appeared behind one of them grabbing onto him and pulling him to the ground, and started repeatedly stabbing the man. The other man kicked Jacob off of him, hit the knife out of his hand, then pointed the gun at Jacobs' head and pulled the trigger.

"Jacob!" tommy shouted and ran at the guy, and tackled him to the ground, punching him, and reared back to punch him again until a pair of hands pulled him off of the man, and held him down as the man stood up and picked up his gun, "You made a mistake my friend." he said pointing the gun at his head.

"Benji," someone said 'he wants them alive."

"Fine then." he growled then knocked tommy out,

-Flashback-

"Next time I woke up," tommy said, "I was tied to a chair with bright lights shining down on me."

"What were they doing?" he asked

"They wanted information, they wanted information and they wanted money, they ransomed for two soldiers and twenty reporters." he said

"What information did they want?" Dil asked.

"I...I can't remember, I remember it's something that I didn't know," he said "it must have been important though, cause they beat the hell out of me for two weeks."

"What happened to Victoria?" Dil asked

He looked up, tears in his eyes.

-Flashback-

"Sergeant just tell us what we need to know!" the interrogator said.

"I don't know" he said, "I don't know! I don't have access to that information, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"I see," he said, then picked up a walkie-talkie, "bring her in."

"Bring who in?" he asked looking up, "Bring who in!"

After twenty minutes the door opened and they pushed someone in.

"Victoria…" Tommy said shocked,

The interrogator picked her up by the hair and put her in a chair, "so sergeant you ready to tell me what I want to know."

"I already told you that I don't know anything," he said "I'm a field soldier they don't tell me anything."

"Your lying sergeant." he said with a cold tone, "and you know that I hate liars." he nodded to the two men waiting by the door and they went over to victoria.

"I don't know anything!" he shouted

"Wrong answer sergeant," he said then nodded again and one of the men turned around and punched her hard, the other one grabbed one of her fingers and broke it.

"No stop please!" he shouted, "don't hurt her!"

"See," he said, "you don't understand the game, you don't give me what I want, my buddies over there hurt her, you give me what I want your both free,"

"I told you I don't know anything!" he shouted then heard Victoria screamed, he fought against the handcuff's, making them cut into his wrists,

"Just tell me!" the man shouted "tell me damn you,"

"I don't know!" he shouted, "Leave her alone."

"Stop." he told his men, and the men stopped and stepped back, three of her fingers were bent at awkward angles, and her left hand was bent backwards, her face was bruised and bleeding, " tell me sergeant," he said taking out a gun, and pulling the slide back then letting it go, "or I'm going to blow her brains out."

'No… don't do it!" he shouted.

"Then tell me what I need to know!" he said.

"I'm telling you I don't know!" he shouted,

"Wrong answer," he said putting the gun to her head and pulled the trigger,

"NO!" he shouted as the bullet went through her head and she fell to the floor.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted struggling even harder.

"You should've just given me the information." he said and started walking towards him, then the door broke down and three men ran in, their faces covered by black cloth, the first two gunned down the two men, the third one strode in, took out a sword and slashed the interrogators head off. he walked over to Tommy, and cut off the hand cuffs, then took off the cloth "my American friend" he said "I am sorry that we did not arrive in time to save your comrade."

Tommy looked up "who the hell are you?"

"Iraqi freedom fighters," he said 'I am Kamul, the leader of this group." He heard an explosion "come my friend, we need to go."

Tommy tried to stand up but almost collapsed, Kamul caught him and helped him up," Just lean on me comrade, and I will get you out of here."

Tommy looked down at Victoria's dead body "we can not bring her with us," he said, "your troops are assailing the compound, but we need to leave, there's still enemy soldiers around"

Tommy nodded he looked down at her, "I'm sorry." he said softly to her, "come my friend," Kamul said 'they're nearing." he nodded, and they left.

-Flashback-

"Wow…" Dil said softly, "that's horrible, why didn't you come home?"

"I got two weeks leave," he said, "didn't give me enough time to even make it back to the states, I wanted to…"

"Man T," Dil said, "that's horrible, you lost everyone in your squad, you had to witness two of them get killed in cold blood."

"Yeah…I don't need you to remind me about that…" he said

"Oh right…sorry,"

Tommy sighed, "I think…I'm going to go get a drink."

"Alright man I'll come with you," Dil said

"Uh…just on my own Dil." He said

"Oh…right… I'll see you then." Dil said,

Tommy nodded then walked outside, walking past the car and went to the bar Dil had taken him to.


	7. old friends and beer

Chapter 7

Tommy walked into the bar and limped over to a stool.

"how you doin?" mike the bartender asked, "boy looks like you need a drink,"

Tommy nodded "I'll take a beer," he said. "Budlight."

"Comin right up buddy," he said turning away,

Tommy sighed looking down at the bar.

Mike put the beer down in front of him "so what's eatin ya?"

"Nothing," he said, and chugged the beer, finishing it quickly, "another one please," Tommy said

"whoa," Mike said "I think that's like some kinda record," he went back and got Tommy another beer. "you sure everything's alright?"

"yeah," he said "I'm good, thanks for the beers" he said taking a drink of the budlight

"anytime man," he said and went to go serve someone else,

Tommy took another drink as the door banged opened and three guy's walked in, "Sara," one said looking around, then apparently saw her and walked over "Sara, why haven't you returned any of my calls?"

Sara looked up "Dane, I told you it's over."

"it's not over til I say it's over!" he shouted,hitting her drink off of the table,

"hey buddy," Tommy said not looking up from his beer, "the lady wants to be left alone, so leave her alone."

Shane looked over at Tommy, "you talking to me," he said

"last I checked," he said taking a drink of his beer, still not looking back,, "yes I was talking to you."

Shane walked over to him, "how about you talk to me face to face," he said.

Tommy turned around "I said leave her alone," he said taking another drink,

Shane knocked the beer out of Tommy's hand, "who's going to make me?" he asked "you're nothing but talk,"

Tommy turned around "hey mike can I have another drink,"

"Sure thing," mike said, not sure why tommy wasn't doing anything. And put another beer in front of tommy.

Tommy picked up the beer and took a drink.

"you arrogant son of a bitch!" Chase said and threw a punch at tommy,

tommy ducked and punched chase making him fall back, he stood up "this time I'm going to finish my beer," he said and put the beer back on the table,

Chase stood up and charged again, this time his friends following,

Tommy punched chase in the stomach and slammed his walking stick into the second man's head, the third one punched him and he reared back and punched the man in the stomach, he stood up straight and picked up his beer and took a drink, then put it back. "thanks mike" he said and turned back when chase charged him, picked him up and threw them out of the door, and chase ran out and the rest followed outside.

Tommy stood up, "Bring it," he said, and Chase charged him again, Tommy punched him then took him down and kept punching him until his two friends dragged him off, and held him down. Chase stood up and wiped some blood off of his nose, "your going to pay for that," he said and punched tommy, then kicked him in the stomach.

Tommy laughed "Is that all you got?" he asked

Chase growled and kept punching Tommy,then stopped and leaned down "you give up yet?"

Tommy looked up and head butted Chase "Not even close," he said then tried to elbowed one of the guy's holding him down, but he couldn't hit him hard enough

Chase growled and started standing up when someone ran and tackled him down, and punched him, one of Chases friends ran over to help chase and got knocked out with one punch from the guy.

With his free hand tommy punched the guy still holding him and got up then kicked the guy in the face, knocking him out, he walked over to the guy who helped him, he was standing up and wiping dirt off of his pants.

"thanks," he said to the guy, " couple more minutes of that, and I would be knocked out in the gutter."

"No problem," he said straightening his coat"I've been in a few fights in my younger years and I don't like three on one odds,"

"eh… I'm used to it." He said, then the guy turned around, "Chuckie!"

"oh…tommy!" Chuckie said surprised, "I didn't know you came to this bar."

"yeah, Dil brought me here not too long ago," he said, "So…how's it been?"

"oh you know, working…" Chuckie said "you know it's kinda late, I really should be getting home…"

"Come on chuckie" Tommy said, "we haven't hung out since I got back, we haven't even spoken more then two sentences to each other, come on man, let me buy you a beer."

Chuckie hesitated then smiled, "how can I say no to my best friend."

Tommy smiled and patted him on the back, "then lets go," he said and they walked into the bar.

"hey you're still alive!" Mike said, "I was about to call the cops!"

"Oh they can't take me down so easily," tommy said

"yeah sure," Chuckie said sarcastically, "you really had them on the ropes when I showed up,"

he smiled "yeah," he said "forgot to mention, I had a little help getting rid of them,"

Sara walked over to them, 'thanks," she said 'I've been trying to get him off my back for a month."

"anytime." Tommy said "you really have to thank Chuckie, he took on two of them all by himself,"

"I say a free round for everyone!" Mike said "on me!"

everyone cheered and Tommy and Chuckie sat at the bar, Mike put a mug in front of them.

"thanks mike," Chuckie said,

"no problem chuck," Mike said walking away to hand out more beers,

"so Chuckie," Tommy said, "how's it been?"

"eh pretty good," he said "The java lava is doing good, your brother works there you know."

"oh yeah I know," he said, "From what he's saying, he's doing pretty good?"

"Oh yeah he's pretty good," he said "he's better then I was at making smoothies,"

"uh chuckie…" tommy said "you weren't very good at making smoothies."

"Oh yeah I know," he said "I just like to think I am, you know so that I could one day tell my kids that I was an awesome smoothie maker."

Tommy grinned "makes sense, so you seeing anyone?"

"uh no not yet," he said "not since veronica."

"Veronica from high school?" Tommy asked, "you were going out with her?"

"yeah," he said grinning a little, "we went out for about three years, broke up with her after high school."

He nodded "man that's cool" he said, "you got the girl you wanted."

"oh yeah," he said, "so what about you? You meet anyone over there?"

"eh not really," he said, "the Middle East isn't the greatest place to meet people."

'Oh yeah, forgot" Chuckie said scratching his head, " so you meet anyone here in the last week?"

"no," Tommy said, "for the past week I've only been talking to three girls, and one of them barely talks back to me,"

"let me guess" Chuckie said "Lil, your mother, and Kimi. And Kimi's the one who isn't talking to you."

"yes,yes, and yes." He said. "did she ever tell you why she hates my guts? I mean… I have a pretty good idea why,"

"tell me why." Chuckie said,

"I left town without really telling anyone,"

"No that's the reason I didn't talk to you," he said "and to be honest I wasn't mad, I was just a little disappointed that you just left. And I don't know why she's mad at you, she never really told me, she just said it was something that happened the day right before you left. Any ideas?"

Tommy thought about it then he remembered "oh shit…" he muttered, "I just remembered what I did to mess up."

"and what was that?" Chuckie asked drinking his beer.

"well…" tommy said then hesitated 'lets go somewhere private,"

"sure." Chuckie said and they left, and walked over to Dil's apartment, Tommy sat down and Chuckie leaned on the wall, "So what did you do?" Chuckie asked

"Well…I…slept with her." He said and then felt something hard hit him and he hit the ground.

"Tommy…hey Tommy…wake up." He heard Chuckie's voice said "are you alright?"

"y-yeah…" tommy said "I'm fine,"

"good cause I'm gonna kick your ass." Chuckie growled pulling tommy up. "I can't believe you told me that!"

Tommy pushed Chuckie off of him, "I didn't mean it like that!" he said, "I know it kinda sounded bad

"oh really," chuckie said "cause from where I was standing, it sounded bad, you pretty much said 'hey Chuckie I banged your little sister and left.' What did you think I was going to do throw you a party."

"No," he said, "I didn't do that, I mean I literally slept with her, I stayed over and me and Kimi were in her room watching movies…"

-flashback-

Tommy was sitting on the edge of Kimi's bed, flipping through the channels and trying to find a good movie to watch."

"hey tommy move over," Kimi said walking in, "I got snacks!"

"awesome!" he said making room for her, "what would you rather watch, independence day, or Immortals?"

"I'd rather watch Independence day," she said "I like Sci-fi movies like independence day, and to be honest, I don't really like Immortals, too much fighting."

"oh come on," tommy said, "it doesn't even have that much fighting,"

"still not watching it," she said.

"alright, alright fine," he said smiling, "we'll watch independence day." He changed the TV to the channel the movie was on

"now everthings perfect," she said "all we're missing is a big screen,"

"oh I can fix that," he said "all I need is some string and a magnifying glass."

She laughed a little, and they sat down and watched the movie, "so you do the homework for ?" Kimi asked Tommy,

"nope," he said taking a drink of his soda.

"why do I even ask?" she said, "I know you never do it."

"yeah…" he said "hey kimi, I have to tell you something,"

"yeah tommy what is it?"

"well…I'm…" he started then thunder crashed and the power went out,

Kimi screamed,

"Kimi, KIMI calm down," tommy said.

"t-t-the p-p-power," Kimi stuttered and thunder sounded again and she screamed again.

"Kimi calm down," Tommy said putting his arms around her, "it's alright,"

she shivered, scared, "I…hate…storms…" she whispered.

"I know," he said "just calm down, it's all going to be alright."

"how do oyu know," she said

"what?" tommy asked.

"how do you know nothing bad's going to happen!" she said terrified.

He put a hand to her cheek softly "cause I won't let anything bad happen to you." He whispered, looking into her in the eyes,

She looked into his eyes, as he leaned down and kissed her, and suddenly she felt safe, like nothing would ever hurt her. She closed her eye's and lent into the kiss, the world completely melting away,

Tommy couldn't believe he kissed her, he had always wanted to kiss her, and now he had finally done it for reals, no one daring them, mistletoe not forcing them, it was him doing it, and it felt good, he felt an electrifying tingle run down his spine, as his lips met hers, he put his arms around mind clouded _I was going to tell her something, _he thought _something important. _He broke off the kiss, breathing a little fast.

"Tommy…" Kimi said softly, _she's really beautiful… _he thought to himself and kissed her again, "Tommy…" Kimi said again, "are you serious?" she asked.

'I'm dead serious," he said, "I will never let anything happen to you Kimi."

Kimi smiled and they kissed again, and slowly fell asleep in each others arms,

-flashback-

"oh well that changes everything," chuckie said, "you know cause I thought you just banged her and left, but now I see that you BROKE HER HEART!"

"after that did you think I wanted to leave?" Tommy shouted "she was the one thing that ever made me want to quit. But I couldn't back out, that would just prove to everyone that I was worthless, I hate that I did that to her Chuckie, and I would do anything to make it better."

"why did it matter though?" he asked "what's everyone didn't think you were worthless, everyone thought you were doing great,"

"you weren't listening to the adults," he said "my own mother called me a bum and said I was good for nothing."

"that's pretty bad." Chuckie said, "But still, she was in hell for the longest of times."

"I know," tommy said and sat down "I wanted to tell her I was leaving, but that night she was so scared, I didn't want to make it worse,"

Chuckie sighed and sat down beside him, "you always cared too much about her…" Chuckie said, "It was almost like you were her second brother, I mean you two were so much alike sometimes it was scary."

"yeah," tommy said smiling, "I remember when Z broke up with her, I kicked his ass because he made her cry." He shook his head "I was suspended from school for three weeks, but it was worth it."

Chuckie nodded "hey," he said "I'm sorry I punched you."

"It's alright," Tommy said "I'm sorry you didn't miss,"

Chuckie laughed,

"man when did you get strong?" Tommy asked trying to change the subject,

"well when one of the only people who stands up for you leaves, you kinda have to get tough."

"Yeah…sorry." Tommy said,

"oh don't worry about it," chuckie said 'It actually helped me…so what are you going to do about Kimi?"

Tommy sighed, "I don't know," he said, "I really want her apart of my life again, but last time even tried to start a conversation she got up and left."

"man she really doesn't want to talk to you." He said,

he nodded "maybe I can go talk to her tomorrow, get everything good,"

"uh… maybe not tomorrow, I would say…three months from now…"

"why three months from now?" he asked.

"well…uh…"

"Chuckie, why three months from now?"

"She…she left to new york for a vacation."


	8. Football and Luck

Chapter 8

"She's gone for three months!" Tommy said disbelievingly.

"Yeah…" Chuckie said, "Sorry but it might be a while until you can apologize,"

Tommy sighed.

"So what are you gonna do until she gets back?" Chuckie asked

"The only thing I can do," he said "worry about the football team, when she gets back I'll go see her."

Chuckie nodded "is anyone else helping you with football?" he asked

"No," he said "just me."

"Well you need a staff," Chuckie said "and if you ever need any help, just ring me up,"

Tommy looked at his childhood friend, and didn't think he could help him; he was wearing a suit, and from where Tommy was standing, didn't look very athletic. He still looked like the Nerdy, unathletic kid he had known five years ago.

Chuckie smiled "I know I don't look like it, but I've really gotten better with sports." He said, "I was starting quarter back junior and senior year,"

Tommy nodded "alright, come by tomorrow," he said, "maybe you can help shape the quarterbacks up."

Chuckie nodded, "well I better get going," he said, "I got a Smoothie Joint to run."

"See ya Chuckie," he said "thanks for your help today."

"Anytime" he said "to be honest, I enjoyed it."and with that Chuckie left.

Tommy shook his head laughing a little.

"Hey bro, is it safe to come out?" Dil asked walking out.

"Where have you been?" Tommy asked.

"Well I was watching TV in my room, then I heard you and Chuckie talking, so I came down. And I saw him knock you out with one punch.

"It wasn't a knock out," Tommy said 'though it did make me dizzy, when did that guy learn how to hit that hard?"

"Eh you know, junior year he had to toughen up, so he joined football, and he was good at it, very good."

Tommy nodded "so I chose well." He said

"For what?" Dil asked

"He's coming by practice tomorrow to help train the quarterbacks." He said

"Oh I see…so…you need anymore help?" Dil asked "cause I was a good defensive end."

"Yes Dil you can help." Tommy said.

"Awesome!" Dil said "I've been wanting to help out the team since I graduated. But Pangborn keeps driving me off,"

"Why?" Tommy asked confused

"'Cause my last day at school, me and my friend set off a stink bomb in the middle of the awards assembly."

"Nice." Tommy said and they high fived, "well I better get to sleep," he said "goodnight Dil"

"Goodnight T, and just so you know, you're face looks jacked up,"

"Haha Dil," Tommy said

"No I mean seriously, you might want to go look."

Tommy shook his head and walked into the Bathroom and turned on the light, "Holy hell," tommy said looking at his face, it was bruised up badly; his right eye was swollen, with a cut right above his left eye. "You weren't wrong Dil!" he shouted

"Told ya T!" Dil shouted back, "If you ask me it's an improvement!"

"I'm kicking your ass in the morning Dil." Tommy said going into his room.

"I'll be long gone by the time you wake up T." Dil said "Looong gone."

Tommy shook his head and got into his bed, and fell asleep.

Tommy drove to the school, "I'm late," he muttered, looking at his watch. He had slept late, and Dil hadn't even tried to wake him up. He pulled into the Parking lot and got out, the Team was already on the field, geared up and ready.

"Team on me!" Tommy shouted, and they all ran over.

"Damn coach!" Big Mike said, "Who messed you up?"

"You should see the other guy," tommy said, "Alright, today we're going full speed, no half assed hits, you go for the tackle you wrap up and get him on the ground, when you block I want to see you hit hard. O line, not a single person gets through, D line, make them work for it." tommy heard a door slam and looked over, and saw Chuckie walking towards him, wearing a muscle shirt, shorts and sneakers. "You're a bit late!" Tommy shouted,

"Sorry," he said, "Late night you know."

Tommy nodded grinning, "Don't tell me you're sore from the fight!"

"Hell no" Chuckie said, "I barely got hit, unlike you,"

Tommy shook his head, then said, "Everyone, this is Chuckie Finster, he's going to be helping out today."

"Sup T," Dil said walking over, dressed in the usual way,

"And you all know Dil," he said, and they nodded, some snickering. "Alright lets get started, Defense go down to the east side of the field, Dil go with them, Offense get to the west side, we have an hour to get everything together then we're running plays! ARE YOU READY!"

"SIR YES SIR!" they shouted

"THEN GET TO WORK!" he shouted and the broke out cheering and shouting and getting into their groups. For an hour the guy's set up everything, and ran through ghost plays, then after an hour Tommy blew the whistle, "Offense on the home sideline, Defense on the visitors side!" and everyone ran to their side, "Chuckie, Dil." He said beckoning them and they both ran over, "what do you think?" he asked

"Offense is pretty good." Chuckie said, "their pretty bad with conditioning, we ran through maybe five play's and they were ready to collapse."

"Dil, anything to say?" Tommy asked.

"Oh just about the same," He said, "Their ready to go, but they tire out quick too."

He nodded "alright!" He shouted, "Give me an Offense, and give me a Defense!"

They ran out "alright, this is what we're going to do, for the next hour we're going to Run through plays, non stop, full speed the entire time, Offense I'll tell you the play, defense do what you can to stop them."

"Yes sir!" Big mike said,

"Alright D get to the fifty yard line!" he said, "Offense form up on me!"

The Offense formed a circle around him, "alright guy's y'all ready?"

"Yes sir," they said.

"Alright," he said and whispered to the quarterback 'right 60 slip on go"

The quarterback turned around "Right 60 slip on go ready BREAK!"

They ran to the line, and got down "Down!" the quarter back shouted "Set!"

On the D line Big Mike shouted, "MOVE!" and the entire D line moved to the right, some of the O line jumped but got back down quickly.

"HUT!"

The O line pass set and dug in as the D line charged at them, the O line held them back and the quarterback through the ball straight for an open Receiver, just as he was about to catch it a secondary jumped in front and hit the ball down,

"Incomplete!" Dil shouted,

The Offense ran back to Tommy, "alright," he said "one thing, do not jump when you here them yell, if you jump across the line, the D line will not hesitate to knock you on your ass, alright, now right 46,"

The rest of the hour the team ran play after play, sometimes the Offense would make a great play, and other times the Defense would completely break through and the quarterback would take a beating.

After an hour Tommy blew the whistle and everyone ran up, "alright!" he shouted, "good Practice, only one thing, you guy's get tired too quick, to fix that we're gonna do physical training after every work out, I'll give you a chance to go inside and get out of your pads and into some shorts and shirts, you got fifteen minutes, after fifteen minutes if your pads are still on, your running with them. Now hurry up and go get changed. The clock starts now!"

The team ran inside and after fifteen minutes they came back out in shorts and shirts, "alright." Tommy said "you all know what my lap is, Up and back is a lap, and right now we're doing sprints, 20 laps, Get to the goal line!"

The team scrambled and got to the goal line.

"On my whistle!" tommy shouted, and blew the whistle and the team took off.

"Through the line, through the line!" Tommy shouted to the people starting to slow down "Full blown all the way today, I want your best, I don't want good enough, I want your best!"

"Yes sir coach!" one of them shouted and sped up.

After the last lap Tommy shouted, "five minute rest!" the team sat down breathing hard, "stand up" Tommy said "the air's up here!" the team slowly got up, "Don't think we're done!" he said "we still have a few more things to do!"

After the five minutes was up he shouted "crab walk to the goal line, backwards pop up and back with a bear crawl!" he shouted "ten laps, up there and back is one! Ready GO!"

They went at it; sweat beading down their faces.

After going halfway through the tenth one Big Mike collapsed lying on the goal line, breathing hard

Tommy limped over, "Big mike lets go!" tommy shouted

"I can't coach," he said "I can't go anymore!"

"Don't say that to me," Tommy said, "lets go!"

"I can't coach!" he shouted a little.

"You're not quitting on me Big Mike!" Tommy shouted then got on his hands and feet, it hurt his knee like crazy, but he was going to do this, "I'm going to do this with you, one step at a time, lets go,"

Big mike struggled to get up.

'Come on Big Mike, come on! Don't give up on me, don't give up!"

Big mike got to his hands and feet,

"Come on one after another!" Tommy said.

Big mike's arms and legs were shaking as he slowly started again.

"Come on big mike" Tommy said, "I'm going with you lets go! If you get to the fifty you're done alright! Get to the fifty!"

'It hurts coach!" he shouted still trying to go.

"I know it hurts I know, just keep going big mike, keep going, don't you quit on me!"

"I can't do it coach!" Big mike shouted.

"The hell you can't!" Tommy said, "is that what your going to say to me in the fourth quarter huh!"

"N-no sir coach!" Big mike said.

"Then lets go!" tommy shouted "Forty yards left! Come on, you going to let forty yards defeat you? Are you going to let this last lap kick your ass!"

"No sir coach!" Big mike shouted "But it hurts!"

"Don't tell me it hurts!" tommy shouted "I'm doing this with you! I'm not complaining, come on big mike! Thirty more yards to the fifty yard line, get to it with me!"

"I… CAN'T!" he shouted

"COME ON BIG MIKE!" Tommy shouted "It's the fourth quarter, last play, that teams about to score, are you gonna let them!"

"N-no…" Big Mike Growled

"Lets go! That Quarter backs getting ready to throw the ball! He's got all the time in the world because his O-line Is holding you back!"

"NO!" Big mike shouted

"Then go, drive them out of the way!" Tommy shouted "Twenty more yards! And he's all yours!"

"AAAGH!" Big mike screamed speeding up a little.

"There you go big mike! Keep driving! Don't let them hold you back, Ten yards! Ten yards! He's right in front of you!" Tommy shouted, 'Finish it through, FINISH!"

"YES SIR COACH!" he shouted

"FIVE MORE YARDS YOU ONLY GOT FIVE MORE YARDS!" Tommy shouted

"I CAN DO THIS!" Big mike shouted and got to the line, then collapsed, "I did it coach!" he said out of breath, "I got him."

"Look where you are Big mike" Tommy said standing up. Leaning heavily on his walking stick

Big mike looked up and saw the field goal in front of him; he looked to his side and saw the post that marked the goal line.

"You did more then just get him, you kicked his ass."

Big mike smiled and let his head fall back.

The team cheered and helped big mike up, Big Mike grinned, "Thanks Coach." he said.

He nodded "Practice is done, hit the showers and go home."

The team nodded and left.

Tommy limped heavily over to Dil and Chuckie.

"T…that was awesome!" Dil said grinning.

Chuckie nodded "I Thought he was done." Chuckie said, "and yet you got him to finish… and you did that with your jacked up leg."

"One thing you learn over seas," he said, "Is to never quit… even when it hurts like hell."

Chuckie nodded, "now lets get to the bar, and Drink!"

Dil cheered and ran to his car.

Tommy shook his head and followed Chuckie up the hill, "so how do you think the seasons' going to turn out?" he asked

"Oh I think we're getting far," Chuckie said, "what with you going drill sergeant on them, and the guy's doing as good as they are with the plays, we're getting far."

Tommy nodded, "this is going to be a good year," he said, holding the blue rock in his pocket.

**Friday Night, 4****th**** quarter, 2****nd**** down, 2 minutes on the clock**

"DOWN!" the quarter back shouted, "SET!"

"MOVE!" Big Mike shouted and the D- line jumped to the left

"HUT!"

The D-line burst out of their stances and smashed into the O-line, Big Mike saw the Quarter back, and then saw the defensive end get through "get him AJ!" Big Mike shouted, then saw AJ get hit to the Side by the Runningback, and the Quarter back ran forward, seeing an opening, "You're not getting through!" he growled and jumped to the side and took the quarter back down.

"And the Cougars got the First down!" the announcer shouted "with only a minute and thirty seconds left in the quarter, it looks like the Bronco's are losing the first game of the season!"

"Time out!" Tommy called and the Defense came in, "we can't let them get through!" Tommy said, "one more good drive and we're done for, who was the one that got through?"

"That was me coach!" AJ said, "I would've had him, but the Runningback Blind sided me."

"I don't want to here excuses AJ." Tommy said, "Next time get him!"

"Yes sir." AJ said.

"Alright," Tommy said "hold them here, we hold out long enough we can tie the game. Alright? Now get back out there!"

"Lets go guy's!" one of the linebackers shouted.

_To hell with tying, _big mike thought _we're winning._

"DOWN!" the quarterback shouted.

Big Mike got down, digging his feet in, getting a better footing to shoot in.

"SET!" the quarterback shouted, the O-Line was getting restless; the one in front of Big Mike didn't even look prepared for what was going to happen.

"BLUE FORTY TWO! SET!" The quarter back shouted "HUT!"

Quick as a flash Big Mike sprung out of his stance and broke through the line, then saw the Runningback going for his legs. Only to be taken to the ground By AJ, "you're ass is mine!" Big mike snarled and hit the quarterback with such force that the ball flew from his hands, straight into the air, as it fell Big mike jumped into the air and caught it, then landed running, he ran down the field, The Receivers and the O-line running to catch up with him. He ran for all he was worth; he looked back and saw one of the Receivers catching up with him. He ran harder, then dove and landed into the in zone.

"AND THE BRONCO'S SCORE!" the announcer shouted "with ten seconds left to spare!"

Big Mike stood up "hell yeah!" he shouted as the rest of the Defense caught up with him, congratulating him. "Good Touchdown!" AJ shouted running over. His face guard was barely hanging onto his helmet, and his helmet had a large crack in the side.

"Good hit!" Big Mike told him, then looked over and saw the Runningback limping off the field, two of his teammates helping him. "Come on lets get to the Sideline!" he shouted, and they ran to the sideline, "Big Mike!" Tommy shouted limping over to him, "I said to hold the line, until the clock ran out!"

"Yes sir you did, but I saw an opening and I took it." Big Mike said standing his ground.

Tommy took a hard looked at him then smiled, "good job," he said patting his shoulder. "Now, go get a drink of water, you guy's deserve it.'

The D line cheered and jogged over to get some water as the Kicker kicked the ball into the field goal and the buzzer went off,

"And the bronco's win 22 to 15!" the announcer shouted, as the Fans screamed and cheered.

"Told you we'll have a good season!" Chuckie shouted over to Tommy.

"The year just started!" Tommy shouted back, "but hell yeah we're having a good season!" he watched as his team ran out and shook hands with the other team, he took out the blue rock, "good Luck…" he muttered then turned it around and looked at the picture of Kimi, he had taped it to the rock when he had gotten home a few days ago. "I'll be needing all the luck I can get," he muttered, and put the rock up and went out to shake the hand of the other teams coaches.


	9. State game

Chapter 9

**Three months later**

Tommy sat in his office, he was straightening things up, and someone knocked on the door, "come in, "he said, and Susie Carmichael came in, "Hey Susie," He said, back from Florida already?"

"Yeah," she said, "so what are you doing?"

"Getting some things ready for the State game," he said, "First time this schools ever gone."

"That's cool!" she said "Congratulations!"

He smiled and looked at his childhood friend, she had gotten another few inches taller since High school but was still a foot shorter then him. She was darker too, probably from the Florida sun, 'so what brought you by?"

"Oh, well I was in Florida," she said, "and at the airport I met some people who said they knew you."

"Oh, who were they?" he asked still working.

"CAPTAIN!" Grif shouted running in and tackling him down to the ground in a huge bear hug "Oh man I really missed you!"

"What…Grif?" he said surprised, "ow, get off my leg it's still hurt!"

"Yeah he's been planning on doing that for a little while." Penny said leaning on the Door frame."

"Well he's got three seconds before I kick his ass!" Tommy said and Grif got off him.

"Sorry cap," he said, "It's just, I really missed you, since sarge took over it was nothing but Suicide charges.

"Apparently not suicide if you're still here." Tommy said standing up grinning,

"Well it was still stupid." Grif said

"Suzie," Tommy said, "why didn't you leave him at the Airport?"

"I tried," she said, "but while I was boarding he stowed away in my luggage."

"Well it was better then the usual flight from Florida," he said, "this plane actually had seats."

Tommy shook his head, "so how long are y'all staying in town?" he asked Penny.

"Oh we'll stay for three weeks," she said, "well Grif is probably staying for a while, but I'm leaving after three weeks, got to see the family you know?"

He nodded, "well it's great to see you two again." He said

"Good to see you too captain." Penny said smiling.

"One thing," he said, "stop calling me captain, I'm not a captain anymore, I'm a coach."

"Sure thing coach." Grif said.

Tommy smiled, "so how about lets go get some food, I know a great place to get food."

"Sure," Grif said, "as long as the food's good, I don't think I can eat another MRE."

Tommy nodded, "alright, my cars right outside," He said, "I'll meet you guy's out there I have to fix up a few more things."

Grif nodded and walked out, "Good to see you again cap." Penny said and walked away.

"Thanks for bringing them by Suzie." Tommy said.

Suzie nodded, "I knew you needed a pick me up, the only thing you've been having good luck at are the football games."

He nodded "thanks." He said grinning a little.

"I'll see you outside." She said and walked out,

Tommy leaned back in his chair and looked at Kimi's picture again, "maybe I can have more good luck…" he said, then stood up and walked out.

Tommy drove down the street, Penny riding shotgun and Grif in the back, "stupid rules…" Grif muttered, "won't let me sit shotgun."

"Hey Grif.' Tommy said, "Shut up."

"I called shotgun, why does penny get to ride shotgun?"

"Because I outrank you." Penny said pulling her cap down over her eye's.

"That was in the Middle East, here we're equal!" Grif said, "I call bullshit."

"Shut up Grif we're all going to the same place." Tommy said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to go to the same place sitting in front,"

Tommy sighed, "why did I miss hanging out with you?" Tommy asked.

"Cause I'm freaking hilarious." Grif said.

"And annoying." Tommy said pulling up to The Corner.

"It's called The Corner?" Grif said, 'that's a good name for this place, it's right on the corner."

"Yeah, and it's a good place to eat," Tommy said, "Especially since I know the Chef."

"Awesome, free food." Grif said, "lets go inside."

Tommy shook his head smiling and turned the car off and got out. Walking inside. "Chef! You're finest table!"

Phil looked up and grinned, "Tommy! Haven't seen you since last weeks win!" he said, "Going to state, that's awesome!"

"Yeah I know," he said as Penny and Grif walked in, "Phil," he said 'these two are some buddies from the army, the lovely lady is Penny, and the other one's Grif,"

'Oh come on Captain," Grif said, "I don't even get like, 'and this handsome devil is Grif, or, this cool guy is Grif."

"Or this idiot's Grif," Phil said grinning.

"Hey, I'm a freaking genius," he said, "I learned how to make a stink bomb 4th grade."

"Oh how funny," Phil said, 'I learned 3rd grade,"

Grif thought about it, "alright you win. But I'm not an idiot!"

Phil waved him off, "alright, what'll it be?" he asked,

"Hook us up with some burgers Phil," he said "and also a couple of beers,"

"Alright coming up good buddy!" Phil said going into the back.

"So he's a cook?" Penny asked.

"Yep," Tommy said "one of the best."

"He doesn't really look like it." she said.

"Yeah I know, but he's the best." He said, then led them over too his usual table, 'so how's it been since I left?" Tommy asked.

"Same old same old,' Grif said, "Missions are a pain, Down time is good, Sarge is still an ass, you know, same old same old."

Penny rolled her eye's, "we got two new recruits," she said. "Private and a corporal, they were like demo specialists, pretty good shots too."

Tommy nodded, "any other word from Kamul?" he asked.

"We met up with him on a routine mission, that's when he gave us the gifts for you, but other then that nope, the guy's a ghost."

"Grif," Tommy said, "you find anything out?"

"Nope," Grif said, "usually I could hack into the Computer and find out where he was deployed, but this time nothing, he just disappeared off the face of the earth.

Tommy thought about it, "you think he's dead?" Penny asked.

"No," tommy said, "it would've been broadcasted, the Taliban would let everyone know they killed the Great Kamul."

"Who's got a mule?" Phil asked walking over with the food.

"No one," Tommy said, "I was talking about my friend Kamul."

"Oh. Well anyways here's your food," he said putting the tray in front of them.

Tommy readily got his food and took a bite, Penny and Grif picked theirs up and looked at it, penny took a small bite and her eyes went wide, "this is good!" she said and took another bite,

Grif looked at her then took a bite of his, 'Holy crap!" he said, "This is the best food I've ever tasted! Either that, or those MRE's really sucked! Are you sure you're the one who cooked this?" he asked Phil.

"Why is everyone surprised I can cook!" Phil shouted "honestly is it because of how I look?"

"Actually yes." Penny said.

"That and you acted like an idiot for the first twelve years of school," Lil said walking in. "it also doesn't help that you were into every gross thing ever found or invented."

"Thanks Lillian, nice to know I can count on my sister for support," Phil said.

Tommy smiled, "this is Lil," he said to Penny and Grif, "she's Phil's twin,"

"It's nice to meet you." Penny said standing up holding out her hand, "I'm Penny Ortega."

Lil shook her hand, "Lillian Deville" she said

Grif stared at her.

"Grif," Tommy said, "you gonna say hi?"

"Uh…yeah!" he said jumping up, "hi, I'm Gexter Drif…I mean I'm Dexter drift." He sighed, "I'm Grif."

Lil giggled, "nice to meet you Grif." She said, "So you guy's going to the State game?"

"Yeah," Penny said, "wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Yeah I'm going," Grif said, "might be kinda hard to find it… where do they play the state games here?"

"San Angelo,' Tommy said, "which reminds me, I gotta get home, you know, long drive tomorrow."

"Yeah," Grif said "hey Phil can I get a bag for my food,"

"Sure thing man!" Phil said and went into the Kitchen,

"Well I came to wish you good luck Tommy," Lil said, "since I won't be seeing you until the middle of the game."

He nodded, "thanks Lil." He said, "don't forget to bring the Victory champagne,"

"The entire team's to young to drink!" she said.

"I meant for me!" he said.

"Yes I got it for you," Lil said, 'Now I got to go grade papers, see you guy's tomorrow." And with that she left.

Grif watched her leave; his eye's glued to her.

"Uh…Dude…" Phil said, "You do know that's my sister…"

"Uh…what?" Grif said, then turned around, 'I wasn't looking at your sister…I was looking at…Tommy's car… it's a nice looking car."

"It's a 1990 Chevy." Tommy said, "it's so rusted that one stiff push and it'll fall apart."

"I here rust is the new metal…" Grif said taking his bag.

Penny was trying hard not to laugh,

"Alright whatever you say Gexter." Tommy said and Penny busted out laughing. "Lets get going!"

**Two day's later**

Tommy stood on the sidelines watching the game, his team was doing great, they were five touch downs ahead, it was the 3rd quarter and the other teams Offense wasn't even moving,'

"DOWN, SET, HUT!" the quarter back shouted, and the O-line backed up, one ran forward, only to be thrown into the air by Big Mike, Big Mike ran forward and Clotheslined the Quarter back, he leaned over the quarterback and got in his face, "you're mine all night long!' he said then ran over to his huddle.

Tommy signaled the play to AJ,

"Alright guy's, Tight 2 Bronco alert Move," AJ said, "ready break!"

The Defense got to the line and got down, the O-line went forward,

Big Mike pointed at the guy in front of him, "FORTY TWO!" he shouted, "YOU'RE ASS IS MINE!"

"DOWN!" the quarter back shouted, "SET!"

"MOVE!" Big Mike shouted and they jumped to the left

"HUT!"

The O-line bucket stepped to the right, number forty-two took two steps before big mike picked him up and slammed him onto the ground, then he and AJ ran forward and they both Took down the quarterback,

Big Mike Got up, "HELL YEAH SON!" he shouted, "ALL NIGHT LONG! YOU'RE MINE ALL NIGHT LONG!"

"And the mustangs quarterback is creamed again," the announcer said, "with the game being 0 to 35, it is not looking too good for the mustangs"

Forty-two got up and took off his helmet, "son of a bitch!" he shouted at Big Mike and threw his helmet at him,

"Aw shit," Tommy said seeing that, and uncrossed his arms,

"Don't worry," Chuckie said, "Big Mike won't get into trouble, and the rest of the team will hold him back."

Big mike hit it to the side, "what the hell you just say!" he shouted, and started running at him,

AJ held him back, "Hey man it's not worth it!" he said, "Keep it on the field, we're kicking their ass any way's."

Big Mike nodded and they started jogging back,

"What? Too scared to finish your fight, punk ass bitch!" Forty two shouted and threw his helmet at the back of Big Mike's head,

"And now it's bad," Tommy said starting to limp out onto the field.

"Hold it Tommy," Chuckie said, "the ref's handling it,"

"Son of a bitch!" he said and turned around and ran at him, just as the Ref blew the whistle and threw a yellow flag up, he punched forty-two to the ground, "get back up so I can kick your ass!"

AJ and the rest of the D-line pulled him back, "It's not worth it Mike!"

Forty-two got up and likewise got held back by his friends, "Better watch you're back after the game!" he shouted,

"Bring it!" Big Mike said, "I'll Cream your little punk ass!"

"That's it!" the ref shouted "Mustang Forty-two, Bronco's sixty-six, get back to you're sidelines and cool off! No playing til the next quarter!"

"It's alright!" Big mike shouted backing up to his sideline, then pointed at Forty-two, "it's alright, fourth quarter you're all mine!"

Forty-two got pissed, "lets go right now!" he shouted struggling against his friends,

"Richie calm down!" one of his team mates said,"

"Shut up!" he said "Let go of me!"

"Forty two get off the field!" Ref shouted, "or you're sitting out the rest of the game!"

Richie pushed his friends off and walked off the field, cussing and grumbling.

Big mike got to the sidelines, "Big Mike!" Tommy said, "Come here."

"Aw shit," he muttered and walked over, "yeah boss?"

"Fourth quarter, don't kill him," he said, "just make him remember your name."

Big Mike grinned, "Yes sir."

Tommy turned his attention back to the game just as AJ got through and tackled the Quarterback again.

"See tommy," Chuckie said, "I told you it would work out,"

Tommy nodded, "but it was too close," he said, "another minute and that field would've been a mosh pit. And sorry to say, but I would've jumped in."

"Me too," Dil said walking over, "just to say I did."

"Well," Chuckie said, "I guess I'll be the one bailing you two dumbass's out of jail."

"Probably." Tommy said, "and we'll just walk out high fiving,"

Dil grinned "psychedelic."

"Alright now lets concentrate on the game," Chuckie said, "we may be winning but that might change in a few minutes,

**4****th**** quarter, 1 minute left 3****rd**** down, Mustangs in possession,**

"Man," Tommy said, "we're really kicking their Asses."

"Oh yeah," Dil said, "up 56 to14, and their Offense still isn't trying…then again, I wouldn't want to try if I saw Big Mike running at me."

Tommy nodded,

Big Mike got down, looking to his right and left, "who's it gonna be." He said looking at the two in front of him, 'who's it gonna be," then he saw Richie on his right glaring at him 'oh yeah there's my bitch." He said grinning,

"HUT!"

Big Mike shot off like a rocket and smashed into Richie, and threw him to the side, then ran at the quarterback, who tried to throw the ball, only to have it slapped down by Big Mike,

"Hell yeah!" Big Mike shouted, as the timer ran down and the buzzer rang.

"AND THE BRONCO'S WIN THE STATE CHAMPIONSHIP!" The announcer shouted 'LEAVING THE FINAL SCORE 56 TO 14!"

Tommy grinned as his Team jumped up screaming and hollering, "That's right!" Big Mike shouted,

Tommy shook hands with Chuckie and Dil, "Good job gentlemen," he said then let go of their hands as the team threw water on him, "good job," he said again. As the team ran onto the field high fiving each other, "now lets go celebrate!"

Tommy and the team drove down the road to Logan's Roadhouse. "Get anything you want!" he shouted "schools paying, no alcohol though!"

The team ran off the Bus and into Logan's.

"Good job coach," Lil said walking over from her car, a bag in her hand, then acted like she had a microphone in her hands, "Tommy Pickles, you just won the state championship, what are you gonna do next!"

"I'm going to Disneyland!" Tommy said then grinned, "How'd it look from the stands?"

"Pretty good, until Big Mike almost got into a fight," she said, "could've done without that.'

He nodded then saw Grif and Penny run over, "that was a great game!" penny said, "You guy's creamed the competition!"

"Yeah great game, so captain," Grif said, "any chance you could buy a round of beers for everyone?"

"Not a chance Grif," he said 'it's a school trip, I do that I get fired."

"No one has to know," Grif said,

"Let me think about it. No." Tommy said,

"Well in that case," Lil said taking a bottle of champagne out of the bag, "I guess you wont' want this,"

"Yes I want that," Tommy said grinning,

"Well then lets go inside," Lil said putting the bottle up, "eat, and then afterwards all of the adults will go hang out at the hotel and drink champagne…wait…where's Dil and Chuckie?"

"They went back to the Hotel," he said "Chuckie didn't want Steak, and Dil wanted to watch some show."

She nodded then said, "Well then lets go inside,"

Tommy nodded and the four walked in, and ordered some steaks, then they sat down and talked, "so what did you two think of Big Mike's little fiasco?" Tommy asked Grif and Penny.

"Well I know there's supposed to be no fighting," Penny said, "But that would've been an awesome fight."

"Hell yeah," Grif said, "that guy probably could've taken on the entire team, and the fans, I would've probably joined in too!""

Tommy nodded grinning.

"I don't think he should've been provoking him," Lil said, "just left it a clean sportsman like game,"

"Yes I totally agree," Grif said quickly, "fighting in football should not be tolerated,"

Penny fake coughed and said, "Kiss ass!"

Tommy smiled, "so what if he provoked him," Tommy said, "that guy threw the first punch, I mean he threw his helmet twice at Big Mike!"

"True," Lil said, "but Big Mike's always had a big mouth, that's always the reason he's been in Pangborns office, cause he mouthed off and got into a fight."

"Well, no harm done, we'll probably never see those guy's again," tommy said, "Now lets eat,"

After they ate Tommy rounded up the team and they walked out, as tommy walked out he felt something was wrong, "where's all the cars…" he muttered "and why is it so quiet?"

"It's just like this before an ambush," Grif said, "but I mean who would ambush us here? We're in the US."

Tommy nodded and turned to say something when someone jumped out and punched him, suddenly the entire Parking lot was filled with charging people,

Tommy turned back and punched the guy who hit him, "GET BACK TO THE BUS!" he shouted at the team, "Move it!"

The team started running to the bus, but didn't make it in time as the surge of people crashed into them,

"Bring it!" Big mike shouted punching a guy square in the jaw, knocking him out.

Grif stood in front of Lil, "get back!" he shouted to her punching a guy then kicking him away.

"What about penny!" Lil cried.

Grif looked over and saw the Former PFC holding a guy in a head lock and kicking another one away, "I think she's good for now!"

Tommy punched another guy away and hit him across the head with his walking stick, "can't a guy walk to his bus without getting jumped just once!" he shouted hitting another guy in the stomach.

Big Mike threw a guy into the crowd looking around, he saw Richie, "you!" he shouted, and ran at him,

"Come on!" Richie shouted and ran at him.

AJ had gotten to the bus and went to his seat, he pulled out his helmet and ran back outside, as he got out of the bus he saw one of his friends on the ground being beaten by four guy's, he ran over and smashed his helmet into one's head, then kicked another one in the stomach, one of the last two guy's punched him in the jaw, AJ didn't even flinch, he brought his helmet up and hit the guy in the cheek, the last guy ran away, "Nathan!" AJ said turning to his friend, Nathan laid there, his face black and blue, "lets go man," he helped him up,

"God damn it," Nathan groaned holding his side, "I think they broke something,"

"We just gotta make it to the bus!" AJ said, "they can't get you there!"

Grif saw AJ moving someone to the Bus and looked over at Lil, "Try to get to the bus!" he said to her, "I'll cover you,"

"But…but…" she stuttered tears streaking down her face, she was freaking out, this had never happened to her before.

"No buts!" he said, and then put his hands on her shoulders, "listen," he said, "I'll be right behind you the entire time, I'll protect you alright?"

She nodded "a-alright," she said still shaking,

"Hey," he said and gave her a small kiss, "that's for good luck, if we make it out of this, I'm buying the drinks,"

Lil was a little stunned, from that little kiss she had suddenly felt reassured that nothing bad would happen, "alright," she said, more sure of her self.

"Then run!" he said to her, and Lil took off running, Grif following

Just as Lil and Grif made a break for the bus, Tommy saw big mike and Richie fighting, "so much for never seeing them again," he said, and limped towards them, he saw Richie push Big Mike away and started reaching for something, Tommy saw what he was pulling out, "BIG MIKE!" Tommy shouted and dropped his walking stick, and forced himself to run, his leg screaming in pain, he ran as fast as he could, and hit Big Mike out of the way as Richie pulled out a Revolver and pulled the trigger, he felt the bullet rip through his shoulder and he fell back.


	10. Hospitals and Confrontations

Tommy opened his eye's, in the distance he heard people shouting, someone was screaming, he heard his name being said over and over again, he tried to move but it hurt too much so he just laid there, _I just got shot… _the thought formed in the back of his mind before he blacked out,

"Coach!" Big Mike shouted running over, Richie was knocked out on the ground, his hand broken, "Coach!" he shouted again falling to his knee's beside him, "Oh shit! Someone call the hospital!"

Grif ran over, "Lil call 911!" he shouted as he got to Tommy and checked his pulse, "he's still alive," he said "But he's bleeding out," Grif ripped off the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around Tommy's injured shoulder, "This is gonna hurt," he said and tightened the shirt, Tommy screamed in pain, "sorry boss," Grif muttered, "Lil have you made any contact with the Police?"

"Yes!" she shouted, "they're on their way!"

Tommy woke up again, this time bright blurry lights were passing by him, he looked to his left and right, but everything was too blurry, he saw the outline of someone beside him, and he could vaguely hear something about a bullet and surgery, _is this about me… _he asked himself, he grew panicked and started trying to move, he tried to sit up but it hurt too much,

"Sir please calm down!" the doctor said, trying to force him down,

"I'm fine," Tommy croaked out, and tried to push himself up with his injured arm, he screamed in pain,

"Someone sedate him!" the doctor shouted, and someone ran over with a needle,

"Is she alright!" Tommy shouted,

"who? Is who?" the doctor asked "Calm down,"

"is Kimi alright!" Tommy shouted,"

"There was no one there named Kimi sir!" the doctor said to him,

"you're lying to me," he said still struggling "You're..." he stopped as the needle was plunged into his arm and the sedative did it's job he fell back and past out,

Dil ran into the hospital, Chuckie following up close by,""Dil over here!" Lil shouted, and he ran over. 'I got here as soon as I could," he said, 'Is my brother alright?"

"he's fine," Grif said, "the doctors had to sedate him though, he wouldn't stop trying to leave,"

"so…he's going to be alright?" Dil asked.

"oh no," Grif said, "his shoulders ripped up from the Bullet, but that guy got blown up before and tried to walk it off, he's tough."

Penny nodded, 'not only was he blown up, he was also shot with an AK 47 at point blank range,"

"woah," he said "that's my bro, so what happened?"

"we were jumped," Big mike spoke up, "the same son of a bitch who threw the helmet at me arranged his team to jump us in the Parking lot, me and him were fighting when he pulled out a revolver, I would be dead if it wasn't for the coach."

"and if you hadn't been mouthing off in the game," Lil muttered, Big Mike didn't' say anything to this, she had told him that four times already,"

the doctor walked out, "who's here for tommy pickles?" he asked.

"we are," Penny said, "how is he?"

"he's going to be just fine," the doctor said, 'he'll have to stay here for a few days, just to make sure he doesn't reopen the wound."

"oh that's great," Grif said.

"now, I have to ask," he said, "the first time he woke up, he was frantically asking if a certain person was alright."

"was it Big Mike?" Lil asked.

"no…it was someone named Kimi." The doctor said, 'do you have any idea who he was talking about,"

Dil and Lil looked at each other in shock, "no we don't know who you're talking about." Dil said,

"alright, just making sure." The doctor said and walked into the ER,

"who's Kimi?" Grif asked.

"someone Tommy knew," Lil said, "someone close to him."

_Two hours later, _

Tommy opened his eye's, his shoulder aching, "where the hell am I," he muttered looking around, he saw the IV's hooked to his arm, he started moving to take them off.

"I would not do that my friend," he heard a familiar voice say, he looked over to the doorway and saw Kamul, his long hair slicked back into a ponytail, "k-kamul?" Tommy said confused, "where the hell did you come from?"

"Saudi Arabia, where else?" Kamul said, then walked in and closed the door, then said. "I am doing business with the American government, talking peace talks, I heard of your big game and came to watch, I was going to reveal myself at the hotel until your little fight changed the plan."

'yeah, a big plan change," Tommy said "I thought you said that blue rock was going to bring luck to me."

"it did my friend," he said "the wound wasn't life threatening, and it saved your Player's life."

Tommy nodded.

"and where is the walking stick I gave you?" he asked

"oh… I had to drop it in the parking lot. If I hadn't I wouldn't have gotten to big mike in time. Why?"

"next time, pull on the handle," he said "you'll find it has a…surprising secret."

"if it turns into a gun, I wont' be able to take it to school anymore." Tommy said,

he smiled, "No my friend, it is not like that, it will…how you say…give you an edge."

Tommy was about to say something when the door opened, and in came everyone. "T!" Dil said walking over, "are you alright?"

"hell yeah I'm alright," he said. "It's just kinda hard to move my arm right now."

He nodded, "Man, you're tough,"

'here coach," Big Mike said, holding out his walking stick, "I picked it up before we came here."

Grif looked behind him, "uh…hey captain, did you know Kamul is here?"

"Kamul!" Penny said, "It's good to see you."

"Yes Ms. Ortega, it is great to see you, and you too, dexter Grif."

"okay how come she's Ms. Ortega and I'm dexter grif? Why can't I be Mr. Grif?"

"because you have not earned that right," he said, "now, I came to talk to Tommy, and with that being done, I must leave, I bid you all a goodnight, and Captain Pickles," he said turning to Tommy, "try not to get shot again eh?"

"I'll try," tommy said grinning, "no promises though,"

he nodded and left,

"so…who was that?" Dil asked.

"remember the story I told you?" Tommy asked,

"Yeah." Dil said.

"that was the guy who saved my ass." He said.

Oh!" Dil said, "he's the…that's awesome."

Lil shook her head, " the doctor said you'll be in here for a few days." She said,

"I can leave right now," he said "Just take these wires out of me and I'll be able to get home,"

'no tommy we're not going to do that," Chuckie said,

"well then I'll take them out," he said and started taking out out the wires."

"Tommy stop!" Dil said, "I know you're tough but this is crazy,"

"I'm not staying in some damn hospital" he said,

"come on captain, stay down!" Grif said,

Tommy got out from under the blankets and started standing up, everyone protesting,

"HEY!" someone shouted and everyone stopped and looked at the door, kimi was standing there, her arms crossed, "everyone get out," she said

"kimi?" Tommy said surprised, "when did you get here?"

"just a few seconds ago," she said "now, everyone get out now,"

with that everyone started walking out, Tommy tried to sneak out with them, "tommy, get your ass in here," she said "and get back on the bed."

Tommy stopped and sighed, "I'm not staying in here."

"I don't get a damn what you think you can do," she said, "get back on the bed or I'll find a doctor to sedate you,"

Tommy sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down, "now lay down and put the wires back in."

"can't I just leave those out?" Tommy asked,

"put them back in now!" Kimi said with authority,

tommy grumbled and put the wires in,'

"there, now isn't that much better?" Kimi asked

"no." Tommy said, "and why are you here? Chuckie said you were staying in New york.'

"i…I changed my mind, " she said crossing her arms and looked away, "now, what happened?"

"some idiots jumped us," he said, "one of them had a gun,"

"god damn it Tommy Pickles," she said shocking him, "can't you go anywhere without getting in trouble?"

"sorry," he said 'it's not like I leave the house thinking, "Gee I think I'm gonna go get hurt, and then shot."

"it always' seems like it!" she shouted, "five years and you haven't even changed,"

"oh really?" he asked "I haven't even changed? How so?"

"You're still the same, stupid arrogant egotistical Jerk that I knew in Sophomore year, you don't care about anything or anyone!" she shouted,'

"I don't care about anyone!" he shouted "I cared about you!"

"you cared about me long enough to kiss me goodnight and then leave to the army the next morning!" she shouted,

"you think I wanted to leave you!" he said, "after that night I wanted to stay there! I wanted to stay with you!"

"why should I believe you!" she shouted, "you didn't even tell me that you Joined the army!"

"I wanted to tell you!" he said 'I was going to tell you that night!" he stood up and walked over to her,

"you're lying," she said and turned to leave.

"I was going to tell you that night!" he shouted "before that storm broke out. Before you started freaking out about it! I was right about to tell you!"

she stopped, remembering that night, how he was going to tell her something.

"I was going to tell you," he said, calming down a little, "then that storm broke out, and the power went out, I looked at you, and saw how vulnerable and scared you were, I wanted nothing but to comfort you, to protect you…"

"you…you left me." She said softly, tears in her eye's.

"I didn't want to leave," he said softly, "I wanted to stay with you, I wanted to be with you, but I knew that at that time, I wouldn't be helping you by staying. I thought about it that night, I wasn't going to quit, I couldn't let everyone see me as a quitter again, I knew I had to keep going," he put an arm around her, "but I promised myself that when I got back I would make things right with you, that I would never leave your side again."

Kimi was still facing the door, her hand still on the door handle.

"for five years," he said, "you were on my mind, every time I was close to death, I was thinking about you, thinking about doing anything I could to get back to you,"

she slowly let her hand off the door handle, 'how do I know what you're saying is true? She whispered, "how do I know that you're not just messing with me?"

"look at me Kimi," he said, "look at me now,"

she turned around, not looking up,

"look me in the eye's," Tommy said, "look me in the eye's right now and tell me that I'm messing with you,"

she looked up into his eye's, his deep blue eye's, she looked at him, "no…" she said softly, "you're not messing with me…"

"I told you," he said to her, "I would never mess with you, not for all the money in the world," and then he kissed her, from one kiss Kimi was taken back five years ago, and now like then she felt sparks fly,

"uh…should I come back?" someone said, Kimi and tommy broke apart and looked at the now open door with a doctor standing in the doorway,

"um…" Kimi said a little red in the face, "I was just leaving…" she walked past the doctor then said, "I'll see you later tommy." And left,

"Bye Kimi." He said, wishing he could go with her.

"So…" the doctor said, "can you sit down on the bed?"


	11. dancing

Kimi walked into the hospital, she stopped and leaned on the wall and took a deep breath, "get yourself together," she said trying to get focused, _did he really mean it? _she thought to herself, _or am I just hearing what I want to hear? _She took another deep breath and walked around the corner and bumped into lil. Literally.

"oh sorry," Kimi said still a little out of it, "i..i wasn't looking where I was going

"it's alright Kimi." Lil said, "are you alright?"

"y-yeah…I'm fine." She said, "I was…I was just about to leave."

"alright something's wrong, spill it." she said."

"nothing, Kimi said, "n-nothing happened!"

"I can tell when you're lying Kimi, you look away and you stutter,"

she looked away, 'n-no I d-don't." she said,

"come on Kimi," she said,

Kimi sighed, "well as you probably heard, me and tommy were fighting,"

Yes I guessed that." She said

"and I was yelling at him, telling him what I've wanted to tell him since he left, and…well…we kissed."

"wait, what?" Lil said confused, "you just said you two were fighting."

"well we were, then it got really… and then he…well…"

""so have you two made up?"

"yes…no…I don't know," she said "he kept saying he was sorry and he would never do anything to hurt me… but how do I know he wasn't lying?"

Lil thought about it. " to be honest, I don't know, that's for you to decide, I'm sure he's speaking truthfully, but then again…"

"then again what?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to find out later." She said

kimi sighed, "alright… how long is he going to be in here?" she asked.

"three days," she said.

"I'll talk to him again then," she said "For now I got to go home, get to work."

"alright, I'll see you kimi," Lil said and kimi left.

Grif walked over to Lil, "you think she's going to be okay?" he asked

"oh she will, I'm just worried what she'll do if she decides tommy is lying,"

"I doubt he's lying." Grif said.

"so do I but if she decides he is…it's not going to end pretty."

(three days later)

tommy walked out of the Hospital, his shoulder wrapped in clean cloth, he looked around leaning on his walking stick, "finally out of there," he said

"Tommy!" Lil shouted walking over, Grif beside her, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," he said, "just hurts to move my shoulder."

Lil nodded, "well we're here to take you home," she said, "you're parents would've come but your dad had to work and your mom didn't have a car."

"alright," he said, and limped over to their side and with that they started walking towards a van, "so how's everyone?" he asked.

"well everyone's fine, you were the only one who got hurt bad," she said

"but I wasn't the only one," he said,

"well… no," Lil said "Nathan Vasquez got beaten pretty bad, he had three ribs broken, and his face didn't look to good either. Another three guys had concussions from being hit too many times, and everyone else had scraped knuckles from the fight."

"are they all back home?" he asked,

"yes," she said, "Big Mike wanted to stay here and wait for you to come out, so did AJ but we had to get back, Pangborn didn't want them to skip school."

"you'd think he would when his only coach gets shot." Grif muttered. And Lil nodded a little.

The doors to the van opened and Penny and Dil came out, 'sup T" Dil said, "looks like you're all better.'

"I've been all better," he said "damn doctors wouldn't let me leave."

"they never let you leave," penny said, "Remember when you got hurt back in the Middle East, they kept you for two weeks, and you tried to escape like three times."

"Succeeded the third time, only to be caught when you got back to you're tent." Grif said, "Seriously I thought they didn't know until you were being dragged back by MP's."

"yeah I know grif." He said, then said "lets get back, I don't want to spend another minute around here,"

they nodded and got into the car, Lil got into the driverseat and started the car up, 'you hungry tommy?"

"no," he said "they fed me before I left my cage,"

Lil shook her head smiling and started driving. "So tommy we're gonna go to my house and finally pop open that victory champagne, you wanna come?"

"sure," he said, "I could go for a drink."

"alright," she said, "but not too much, we don't want you doing any stupid things."

"when have I ever gotten drunk and did something stupid?" he asked

"Freshman year," she said "you and Phil got wasted then you bet Phil that you could jump from your window to your pool, and instead you hit the ground about two feet from the pool and rolled in."

"I still made it in the pool," Tommy said, "and all I did was dislocate my shoulder."

"that's why you're not drinking too much tonight." Lil said.

"man Captain, I thought you were smart when you were younger," Grif said, "cause I for one have never gotten drunk."

"that's bull," Penny said, "you and sarge got drunk while guarding the Tanks, then you bet sarge that you could blow up the couch you always sit on, from the other side of the camp, and instead you blew up the generals car."

… and your point is?" he asked,

Lil shook her head, laughing a little, "lord knows what all of you have gotten into," she said,

"what about you lil?" Dil asked, "I seem to remember a certain spring break party where you had one too many shots of tequila, and you…" Lil hit the breakes and Dil hit his head on the window, "OW a simple shut up would've worked!"

"I have no idea what you mean," she said innocently.

Tommy laughed, "sure you don't Lil," he said. And she punched him, "ow what did I say?"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one getting hit," Dil muttered.

"so…what's the ending of that Spring break story?" Grif asked.

Dil looked at Lil then said really quickly, "she jumped on stage and threw her shirt off!"

"whoah!" Grif said, "I wouldn't expect you to do that Lil,"

"Dil," Lil said, "when this car stops I'm going to kill you,"

"what? We all had to face our drunk stories, you didn't get too."

Penny smirked, "none of you have one on me," she said,

"well what about that time, you know Christmas two years ago," Grif said, "you got drunk then."

"difference is, I didn't do anything stupid!" she said.

Tommy snorted trying not to laugh.

"what?"

"you did do something stupid." He said,

"No I didn't!" she said, "you two told me I didn't do anything stupid."

"we lied," grif said, "it was pretty embarrassing,"

"so what did I do?" she asked,

"you thought you found a great way to rank up quicker," Tommy said, "It involved you, a general, and you're helmet,"

"oh that doesn't sound that bad," Penny said,

"all you wore, was your helmet." Grif said, "we had to drag you back into the tent before you ran through the Camp with nothing on,"

"oh my god, I thought that was a dream!" she said and everyone laughed,

two hours later they pulled up to Lil's house, and everyone got out.

Tommy looked around, "back in town," he said.

Lil nodded, "now come on Tommy, lets get inside," she said, "I want some of that Champagne."

"alright alright," tommy said, walking up the walkway with her,

Penny, Dil, and Grif followed, they were all grinning and laughing,

Lil unlocked the door and stepped inside, Tommy followed, he looked around, "Lil, why are all the lights off?" he asked, then they were flicked on and everyone jumped up "surprise!"

"what the hell!" Tommy said looking at everyone,

"welcome back coach!" big mike shouted, and the rest of the team cheered,

"you guy's threw another welcome back party?" he asked

"well technically it's supposed to be a celebration party, but we thought while we were at it, we would turn it into a welcome back party too." Lil said grinning,

"yeah," Chuckie said, "it's no fun to just have one party, you gotta turn it into two,"

Tommy shook his head grinning,

"well what are we waiting for!" Grif said walking in, "LETS PARTY!"

everyone cheered and the music turned on. In the back yard the large patio was turned into something of a dance floor.

"lil," Grif said walking over, 'may I have this dance?"

"yes you may," she said and he took her hand and led her to the back, Tommy turned to talk to Dil and Penny but they were already gone.

"So Tommy," Chuckie said walking over," how does it feel to get shot again?"

"hurt less," he said, "I think if I get shot maybe three more times I get a free pie."

"really?" Chuckie asked, "if so shoot me five times now, I can go for some pie."

He shook his head, "so where's Kimi?" he asked

"oh she's at work," he said, "she said she'll be coming by later."

'Oh alright,"

"Charles!" someone said, and a brunette, "come on lets dance!"

"who's this?" tommy asked him.

"oh this is veronica." He said, "we've been going out for about a year now, veronica this is Tommy Pickles."

"hi tommy," she said "I've heard so much about you!"

"hopefully good stuff," he said,

"…define good," she said. And chuckie laughed,

"well I gotta go find a drink," Tommy said, "you two have fun." He walked over to a table that had different drinks, he got a cup and filled it up with coke, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, Big Mike stood there grinning, "so how's it going coach?" he asked,

'It's going good big mike," tommy said, 'how's everyone?"

"eh a little banged up but we're all good," Big Mike said, "hey coach I'm sorry."

"For what big mike?'

"I almost got you killed because I was running my mouth," he said,

"hey," Tommy said, "If you couldn't trash talk in football then the sport would be boring, that guy just took it too far, alright? He's the reason I got shot, not you, you understand me Big Mike,"

"yes coach," he said.

"Now get a drink, go find a girl, and take her to dance, and have some fun for godsake!"

Big mike smiled "yes sir coach!" he said and got a sprite and left.

Tommy smiled and leaned against the wall, watching everyone dancing and having a good time, "Just like old times.' He said taking a drink of his coke.

"a lot like old times." Someone said, he turned and saw Angelica walked over, he hadn't spoken much to her since he got back, "hey Angelica," he said, "how's it going."

"oh swell," she said. "sorry I haven't been able to hang out with you, I've been real busy."

"it's alright," he said, "it's not like you were purposefully ignoring me."

"yeah," she said, "so how's it been?"

"pretty good," he said, 'won a game, got shot, you know the usual."

Angelica smirked a little, "Still have a smart mouth I see," she said, "so how are you and Kimi?"

"I don't really know," he said, "I want to say it's good, but then again she hasn't talked to me since the night of the incident,"

she nodded, "I understand," she said.

Tommy nodded, "so what have you been doing?"

'I've been working as a Lawyer," she said, "I'm a pretty damn good one too."

"well you were good at arguing, especially with me." He said.

"not just with you," she said, "I've one cases that most people would think is unwinnable."

Tommy nodded, "that's great." He said.

Angelica looked over and saw Suzie, "I'm gonna go talk to Suzie," she said, "I'll see you later Tommy." She started walking away.

"alright angelica, see ya." Tommy said, as she left she hit his cup and knocked it over, making it spill on his arm, "aw man," he muttered and went to go look for a bathroom, he went upstairs and looked at the doors, "damn it," he muttered, "which one's the bathroom," he opened one door and found Dil lying in a bed, his shirt was off and the blankets on one side was pulled up to the pillow, he could see someone lying under the blanket, "Uh…sorry…just trying to find the bathroom…" Tommy said,

"yeah… it's next doors T," Dil said nonchalantly.

"alright…who's under there with you?" he asked.

"Uh… what? There's no one here," Dil said,

"oh really?" Tommy asked, "so if I threw my walking stick at that bundle right there, nothing would happen?

"…alright there's someone here." He said,

"who is it?" Tommy asked,

penny pushed the blanket away from her face, keeping it up to her neck, "Captain…" she said a little red,

"oh… hey Penny." Tommy said. "so…I'm gonna leave…and never speak of this again."

"alright." Dil said.

Tommy closed the door, "man that was weird." He said,

"what was weird?" Kimi's voice said, he looked at the Stairs and saw her standing there, 'wow…" he said, "you look beautiful…"

she blushed, "well, Lil said to dress up…" she said, she was bearing a black dress that cut off half way at her thigh, her hair was straight, and covered up a little bit of her left eye. "I tried to keep it simple." She said.

"well simple is looking really good," he said, "really, really good."

She blushed again, "So… what are you doing up here?"

"oh… well I was going to look for a bathroom, wash my arm…cause I had coke spill all over it…"

"mhmm," she said, "it's the second door on the right,"

"yeah… dil told me just a little while ago." He said. "but it's not that bad…do you want to go dance?"

"hmm…" she said looking deep in thought, "well I have to check my schedule, but I think I can squeeze you in."

Tommy smiled, and took her hand, "lets go dance." He said. And led her downstairs to the dance floor, just as the song, 'the trouble with girls' came on, he led her to the middle of the dancefloor,

"I don't know about this tommy," she said, "I haven't danced in a long time."

'oh come on," he said, "It's like riding a bicycle, you don't forget," he put his hands on her waist, "don't you remember? We've danced like this before, Freshman year, valentine's day dance,"

she smiled, "that was the last time I went to a dance," she put her arms around his neck.

He grinned down at her, "I remember that night," he said, "it was a pretty good night,"

"hmph, you and I remember it differently," she said, "I remember my date standing me up to go play video games with friends."

"and my date left to watch a movie with her friends," he said, "but you know why I thought it was a good night?"

"no I don't, why?" she asked,

he leaned down, 'I got to dance with you," he whispered.

Kimi almost melted when he said that, "that was the only good thing about that night," she said softly, "Then you walked me home, and we held hands all the way to my front porch."

"and you gave a small kiss on the cheek," Tommy said, "I just wanted to stay with you all night, I should've stayed with you all night."

Kimi gave a soft smile, "there's a lot of things we should've done earlier," she said, "thing's that we might never have a chance to do."

"we still have things we can still do," Tommy said, Twirling her, "we can still dance with each other, spend the night together, spend each and every day in each other's arms."

"tommy…" she said, "how do I know that this'll last? How do I know it's not just some form of temporary love that'll disappear when you decide I'm not good enough for you."

"kimi," Tommy said looking down at her, "it's not a matter of 'if you're good enough for me,' it's me Trying to get even close to being good for you."

She looked at him.

Tommy leaned down and kissed her as the song ended,

Kimi leaned into the kiss, savoring it, and hoping it would never end.


	12. redemption and gangs

Chapter 12

Tommy woke up in the middle of the night, he yawned and looked to his side and saw Kimi lying next to him, she was sleeping peacefully, her bareback facing him, he smiled, and sat up, he looked around the room, his stuff was thrown around the room, "should've cleaned up before we came here." He muttered to himself and stood up, he got his walking stick and walked downstairs into the kitchen, he got a cup and filled it up with water, he took a drink and sighed happily.

"Sounds like your having a good night," Dil said walking in, 'and judging by the way your only in your boxers I think you were having a very good night."

Tommy smiled, "Yeah," he muttered, "me and Kimi final made up," he said.

Dil smiled, "and how many times did you two make up T?"

"Grow up Dil," Tommy said, and filled the cup up again,

"Come on T, if you two weren't doing it, then why are you awake right now at 2 in the morning."

"I woke up," he said, "and was thirsty so I came down to get a drink."

"Oh…" Dil said, "well then… goodnight…"

'Wait why were you up?" Tommy asked.

"…Penny wanted a drink of water…" Dil said and went back upstairs quickly.

Tommy shook his head a little smiling, he walked back to his room and closed the door softly, and he walked back to the bed and got back into the bed. Kimi stirred a little, "tommy…" she said softly, turning towards him. "Where'd you go?"

"I just went to get a drink," he murmured and put his arms around her.

She smiled, and got closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It feels good to be with you again Tommy."

"It's great," Tommy, said giving her a small kiss, "I think the best part about this is that in the morning, I'll get to see you, at night I get to see you." He kissed her again, "every day I get to see you,"

She smiled, "slow it down," she whispered, "we have all the time in the world."

"I know," he said, and nuzzled her neck,

Kimi sighed and closed her eyes in bliss, "so are you doing anything tomorrow?" she asked,

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow," he said softly, "why?"

"I'm thinking we can spend the day together," she said, "maybe go into the town."

"That sounds great," tommy said smiling, and gave her a kiss,

Kimi smiled and slowly fell asleep.

Tommy grinned to himself and fell asleep.

Tommy woke up in the morning and looked around, the sun was shining into the room he sat up and yawned, he looked at the clock, "8:30," he muttered, he turned to Kimi and shook her softly, "Kimi, wake up." He said softly.

She stirred and yawned, "what time is it?" she said sleepily.

"8:30," he said, "get up, lets get ready to go hit the town,"

Kimi nodded, smiling. She got up and went into the bathroom,

Tommy stood up and went to his closet, and got dressed, putting on a white shirt, jeans and his black boots.

Kimi walked out, dressed about the same as him, "so how are we getting there?" she asked.

"The car." he said.

"Actually T," Dil said leaning in the door frame twirling some key's in his hand, "I got something that belongs to you," he tossed him the key's, 'unless you don't want the Harley anymore."

Tommy looked at him surprised, "you have my Harley? But I wrecked it freshman year."

"Yeah well me and a few friends fixed it up, gave it a new paint job and everything," Dil said grinning, "I started working on it when you came back."

"Little bro, you're the best," Tommy said giving him a huge hug,

"Alright…now quit crushing my rib cage." Dil gasped.

Tommy let him go, 'so Kimi, you wanna go for a spin on the bike?" Tommy asked.

Kimi put on her sunglasses, "what are we waiting for?" she said, "lets go!"

Tommy led her down to the garage, he put the garage door up and saw his old Harley, fixed up, with flames painted on the fuselage, "oh hell yes," he said, he looked on the wall and saw two Leather jackets, one was his, the other he didn't have any idea who's it was. He picked it up and looked at the tag, "it's your size," he said to Kimi.

She looked at it, "yeah…that's weird." She said, and put it on. "I'll wear it today, and find out who it belongs to later."

Tommy nodded and got on the bike, "well, hop on,' he said grinning, "lets go for a ride."

Kimi smiled, and got on, "I think my mother warned me about boy's like you." She said.

"Oh really?" he asked, as he started the motorcycle, "and what did she say about boy's like me."

"She said there nothing but trouble," she said.

"And is she right?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yeah she's right," Kimi said but put her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek, "but I like trouble."

Tommy smiled and revved the engine, "then it's a good thing I'm trouble." He said and drove out of the garage and onto the street,

Dil watched them drive away from the window smiling,

"So," Penny said walking over, she was wearing his high school football jersey, "you fixed up that motorcycle with your friends?"

"Yeah," Dil said, 'took a while, but we got it done."

"Mhmm," she said, "and the extra leather jacket that just happened to fit Kimi?"

"Tommy left a lot of stuff in his room," he said. "Technically it is Kimi's, she had left it there one night after we watched a few movies, she never came back to get it, so I returned it."

Penny nodded smiling, "you're a good person Dil." She said,

"well if I wasn't I wouldn't have to kick my own ass for being a douche," he said.

Penny smiled and put her arms around him, "so how about I congratulate you for not being a douche." She said kissing him.

"Oh I like that plan," Dil said picking her up and carried her to his room.

Tommy drove through the town "it feels good to drive this old Cycle again." Tommy said. "Remember all the nights we spent just cruising around?"

"Yeah!" Kimi shouted over the engine, "I seem to remember that at that time me and you were friends and your girlfriend almost kicked my ass when she found out that we just rode around alone."

"Well she didn't kick your ass," tommy said grinning, "You didn't give her a very good chance."

Kimi smiled, 'I do have a good left hook," she said.

Tommy smiled, "so where too?" he asked,

"Hmm…how about lets drive around for a while," she said, 'maybe go out of town for a little bit, cruise the country roads."

Tommy smiled, "sounds like a good plan," he said and headed out of town, once he was off the highway and onto the smaller roads, he drove faster, kicking up dirt on old roads, Kimi held onto his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder, they drove around looking at the scenery, they stopped at the beach to take a small rest, they laid there on the grass.

"What do you want to do next?" Tommy asked,

Kimi smiled and stood up, "lets go swimming." She said,

"But I don't have swim trunks," he said.

"Neither do I" she said smirking and took off her shirt and jeans and ran into the water, "you gonna come in?"

Tommy smiled and took off his shirt and shorts and limped in after her.

" Hurry up limp along," she giggled.

Tommy smiled and went over to her, picking her up, "who's limping along?" he asked.

"The only one with the walking stick," she whispered to him.

"Oh well then." He said and tossed her into the water,

She resurfaced and laughed, "You throw like a girl," she chuckled.

He waded deeper in, and picked her up again, "it's hard to throw you away." He said, kissing her,

She held the kiss, putting her arms around his neck, "well," she murmured, "at least I know you don't kiss like a girl."

Tommy grinned and kissed her again, then he heard a phone ring, he looked up and looked at the beach, his phone was ringing.

"Go answer it," Kimi said, "I'll wait here."

Tommy nodded and went back to the grass; he took out his phone and answered it, "hello?"

'There coming for you Pickles," a voice on the other end of the phone said, 'and they want revenge."

"Who is this?" He asked,

"Never mind who I am!" he shouted, "just listen, that kid Richie, the one who started the fight died the same night you got shot."

"I didn't know that." He said, "sorry."

"Don't say your sorry, the kid was a dumbass, but his brother wants revenge, and unlucky for you he is the head of one of the biggest gangs around, he wants blood, he wants the blood of the one that killed his brother."

"But I didn't kill him." He growled.

"I know, and he doesn't know who killed his brother, that's why he's after you," there was a sound in the Phone, the sound of someone pounding on a door, "I've been talking for too long, listen Pickles, if I were you, I would get your loved ones out of town, he'll do anything to hurt you, good luck."

"Wait a second…" he started but the line went dead, "damn it…" he muttered and turned around, "Kimi! We need to leave!"

Kimi ran out of the water, "what's going on?" she asked,

"We have to get out of here," he said, "I'm sorry but we'll have to cut our day together short."

She looked into his eyes and nodded, "lets go," she said getting dressed.

Tommy got dressed and went over to the motorcycle, getting on it, Kimi got on after him, and "Kimi, I'm sorry we couldn't spend the entire day together." he said.

"It's alright," she said, "We'll do it later,"

He nodded and started the motorcycle, driving away, behind them, a black SUV drove after them.

Tommy drove home and parked in the garage, he got off, just as the SUV pulled into the driveway, its brights on, four people got out.

"Kimi go inside," he said to her.

"Tommy…what's going on."

"Just get inside Kimi," he said again, "and stay inside, no matter what."

Kimi ran inside as one of the men stepped forward, he looked like the leader.

"Tommy Pickles," he said, "we're here for you."

"Who the hell are you," Tommy asked, "and why the hell are you here?"

"We're The Saints." He said, "and you're in trouble."

"I've done nothing." Tommy growled.

"Oh you've done more than you think," he said, "guy's, get him."

The three guy's beside the leader ran at tommy, Tommy picked up his walking stick and hit it into one guy; he punched another in the stomach. The third one took out a long knife and charged at him with it slashing down, Tommy hit his arm to the side with his walking stick and kicked the man away with his good leg. One of them stood up and took out another knife, "your dead," he growled and charged, tommy looked at the Walking stick and remembered what Kamul told him. He gripped the handle of his walking stick and pulled on it, and it came off with the sound of metal on wood, in his hand he held a sword, the blade the same length as the main part of the walking stick, it was double edged and came to a lethal point, "thank you Kamul." He muttered and swung the blade at the man, hitting the knife out of his hand, he slashed down and cut the man from shoulder to hip, he stood up ready to fight when he heard the sound of a gun cocking, "this fight is over." The leader growled. Tommy turned around and saw him with one arm around Kimi's neck, his other hand held a gun pointed at her head.

"KIMI!" Tommy shouted and started moving towards her when someone came from behind him and hit him at the base of his head, he fell to the ground, out cold.

"My friend…" he heard someone say, "my friend get up!"

Tommy groaned and opened his eye's he looked around, he was still in the garage, the sun had set and the SUV was gone, "Kimi!" he said sitting up quickly, "where is she.' He shouted standing up.

"I am sorry my friend, they took her, I came as soon as I heard, but I was again too late to help you." He heard someone say; he turned around and saw Kamul kneeling beside him.

"Where'd they take her." Tommy asked "where!"

"I do not know," Kamul, said, "I came and they were already gone."

"No…" tommy whispered, and then punched the wall, "NO!"

"They left this," Kamul said walking over to the table and picking up a videotape.

The door opened and Penny and Dil came out, "what's going on!" Dil shouted.

Kamul turned to Dil, "something bad is happening," he said to him, "one of your friends…Kimi I think it is, has been kidnapped."

'What!" Dil shouted stunned, "who did it?"

"I think." Tommy growled looking at the tape, "we're about to find out." He limped into the Living room, the tape in his hand; he put it into the VCR and pressed play

[Video]

_A man sat there facing the camera, "Mr. Pickles," he said, "I've heard a lot about you over the past couple of days. You have quite the track record, from being held hostage in the middle east to being shot after the state game, I admire how you command your troops, how you lead your players to victory." He sighed, "If only we had met under different circumstances. You see, the night you were shot, my brother was killed by one of your players. I haven't had the fortune to track this player down, but maybe you could help me. See right now I have a lovely young lady with me, we acquired her recently, and speaks very highly of you." The camera moved away from the man and showed Kimi, tied to a chair with a cloth tied around her mouth. The man walked into the view of the camera "now, I'd rather not hurt this little flower, but if you don't give me what I want, then I will, what I want, is the man that killed my brother, you will bring him to me by midnight tomorrow night at the old bridge, no cops, if I get even a little whisper that the cops are there, well, you'll be needing a body bag. If you don't come, then I'll cut off her hand and send it back to you, for every hour you don't show up, I'm cutting off a limb and sending it to you, so it's up to you Mr. Pickles, either you can bring my brothers killer to me, or I can send your loved one back to you, one piece at a time. _

[Video]

Tommy was shaking in fury, "what are you going to do T?" Dil asked.

Tommy walked to the window, "I'll tell you what I'm going to do," he growled, "I'm going to get Kimi back, and I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

"How are you going to get her back?" Dil asked angrily, "Go in there guns blazing? You're more likely to get yourself and her killed."

"The only way to even get close to him is to take Big Mike with you and try to arrange a bargain," Kamul said.

"And send a teenager to his death?" Dil shouted, "as soon as you bring him onto that bridge they'll kill him."

Tommy kept staring at the window.

"You have until tomorrow night my friend." Kamul said, "come up with a plan by then."

Tommy looked at them, "Penny, call Grif, tell him to meet us at The Corner, Dil, call up Big Mike, I need to talk to them all." He walked upstairs to his room and pulled open his drawer, he took out his gun and two clips for it.

(At The Corner)

Tommy walked into the corner everyone was there, Big Mike and AJ were sitting at a table by themselves, Grif, Lil, Suzie and Phil were talking at the bar, "Tommy," Phil said, "what's going on?"

Tommy held up the tape, "watch this," he said, "it will explain."

Everyone watched silently as the message played, when it was done, no one talked, "so what are you going to do tommy?" Lil asked.

'I'm going to get her back," he said, "but I need everyone's help to do it.'

"What's the plan?" Phil asked, "what give up Big Mike and bring Kimi home, that's exchanging one life for another."

"That's not the plan." Tommy said, "The plan is to make them think I am." Before he could go on he heard something out side, he went to the window and pulled the blind down a little and saw two SUV's pull up, nine men came out and one held up a gun, "Everyone get down!" Tommy shouted as the man pulled the trigger and let out a volley of automatic fire, it ripped through the windows and tore the place up,

'Everyone alright!" Tommy shouted, looking around, he saw someone leaning against the wall, blood trickling down his chest, soaking the front of his shirt. "DIL!" tommy shouted running over as his brother collapsed onto the ground.


	13. payback and epilogue

Chapter 13

Bullets flew overhead, Tommy crouched behind an over turned table, "Dil!" he shouted looking at his brother bleeding on the floor ten feet away from him.

"I barely paid this place off!" Phil shouted, "and you shoot my friend! You guy's are so dead!"

Grif hid behind a wall, "how the hell do we kill them! We don't have guns!"

"Actually," Phil said, and quickly ran into the back.

Tommy pulled out his handgun and jumped up firing out the window, two men went down but five men pointed their guns at him and he had to hit the deck as the bullets hailed over him.

One of the men started going through the front door, he heard the sound of a shotgun pumping and looked up, "sorry we're closed, come back tomorrow," Phil said and pulled the trigger, the man blew back into the street, his machinegun lying on the ground.

"Nice on Phil." Lil shouted,

Phil Tossed Grif a Winchester rifle, "fully loaded!" he shouted, and fired again,

Penny looked at Dil's immobile figure and tears sprang into her eye's, "Bastards!" she shouted, and rolled into the doorframe and picked up the machine gun, she pointed it out the door and pulled the trigger.

The attacking men ran behind the vans to avoid getting hit,

"Grif, Phil move up, Lil, Suzie, get into the back, big mike, AJ go with them!"

"We're not leaving you coach!" AJ shouted,

"Just go!" he shouted and stood up again firing his pistol.

The leader of the men looked at them, "two of you go into the back!" he shouted.

"Yes sir!" one said and he and a friend went around,

"Phil we need to get them out from behind there!" Tommy shouted.

"I'm on it." he shouted and went behind the counter, he pulled out a bottle of oil and put a rag into it, leaving some of the tip out, he pulled out a lighter and caught the end on fire. "Fire in the hole!" he shouted and threw the bottle outside, it smashed into the side of one of the vans and caught fire, the oil shot over the top of the van and caught fire. The men ran away from the van, one of them on fire.

"Dust um." He shouted and they opened fire again, killing most of them.

The leader limped to the van that wasn't on fire; he got in and tried to start it. 'Damn it…" he muttered fumbling for the key's.

Tommy ran out and easily shot the tires he went to the window and busted the window out and pointed the gun at the mans head, "who sent you." He growled.

"You know who sent me." He said.

"Why did he send you? I still have one more day."

"He thought this would speed up your decision." He said, and took out a cigarette, "before you kill me, can I at least have one more drag?"

Tommy glared at him and nodded.

He lit it and took a long drag; he took a deep breath, "that's good." He muttered as Tommy pulled the trigger.

The two men who were sent around to the back got to the door, "alright, I break the door down and you spray the room." One said to his friend, "on three, one, two,"

"Three." They heard someone behind them say and the one that was counting down got his head slashed off.

"What the hell!" the last one shouted falling back.

Kamul walked towards him, "yes I know, you didn't expect that." He said then lunged and stabbed the man through the chest.

Suzie opened the back door after hearing someone shout, she saw Kamul cleaning his sword, "ah, good after noon ma'am." He said putting the sword up. "Could I trouble you for a drink?"

"Sure…" she said awkwardly, "Come on in."

Tommy ran over to Dil, "Dil," he said, "Come on Dil."

Dil opened up his eyes, "Hey Tommy," he muttered, "guess I'm not as lucky as I thought huh."

"It's alright Dil, you're going to be fine."

"I know that T." he whispered, "but I'm kinda loosing blood."

"Phil, Grif get Dil into the back, Penny, do you think you could fix him up?" Tommy asked.

Penny nodded, and Phil and Grif ran over and carefully picked up Dil, and they went into the back, Tommy followed and looked around, "Kamul, I was wondering where you went."

"I left to go get some information on your enemy," Kamul said leaning against the wall, "I came back and found two men trying to sneak in, I sent them on there way."

Tommy nodded, "how'd you get in?" he asked,

"Ah the Amazonian princess let me in." he said looking at Suzie, who blushed.

Tommy sighed, "Penny, how's Dil?"

"He's fine," Penny said, "the bullets went straight through and missed most of his internal organs." She said and started stitching Dil up.

"Ow…okay that hurt." Dil muttered.

"Your such a baby." Penny whispered to him and finished.

Dil sat up, "alright," he said, "lets go get payback."

Tommy looked at Dil, "I don't know where their base is," he said, "and your too injured to come with us."

"Alright new plan," Dil said, "we get Kamul to do some super secret spy stuff then you guy's go get revenge and I drive the getaway car."

"Actually, I do know where their base of operations is," Kamul said, "I found out while learning more about them."

Tommy nodded, "Grif, Penny, you two want to go into hell with me again."

'Every time boss," Grif said.

"This is the last time," Penny said, 'after this, I'm retired."

Tommy nodded grinning,

"I'm coming too," Phil said, "no one shoots up my restaurant and shoots my friend without me busting a few heads."

"I'm coming too," Kamul said.

"So am I!" Dil said standing up, then wincing in pain.

"Your staying here Dil," Tommy said.

"I'm not staying on the sidelines!" Dil shouted.

"You're too injured to come with us!" Tommy growled "your not coming and that's final!"

"Can't believe you still came with us," Tommy grumbled.

"What can I say T," Dil said grinning, "I'm persistent."

Tommy shook his head as they drove farther downtown, Penny sat in the back with the Winchester in her hand, Kamul pulled out an MP5, "your not coming in with us," Tommy said to him.

"Well of course not," Dil said, "I don't even have a weapon."

"Actually," Kamul started but tommy turned to him and said, 'don't give him a gun."

They pulled up to a large building, 'Kamul this is the place?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Kamul said, "four floors, and everyone is probably armed."

Tommy picked up one of the guns that some of the now dead assailants had brought, he pulled back the slide, "so it's a fair fight." Tommy said and got out, Penny and Kamul following, Tommy walked through the front door and three men sat on either side of the door. "Excuse me sir," one said to tommy, "you can't come in here, this building is private property."

Tommy looked at him, 'I have some business with your boss."

He looked at him, and his friends, 'he hiring new guns for the gang?" he asked.

"No," Tommy said, "but I might be taking a few from him," he pulled out the rifle and shot the security officer in the head.

Penny pulled out the Winchester and fired twice, hitting one of the security guards twice in the chest.

The last two hid behind a desk, "Boss!" one said on his walkie-talkie, "three gunmen are in the lobby!"

The other security guard looked over the edge, "I think I got a clear shot, " he muttered, then a shot rang out and the security guard flew back with a whole in his head.

Grif was lying on top of a building across the street; he ejected the spent cartridge from the hunting rifle, "one less bullet, and one less guy." He muttered

The last security guard was panicking, "oh my god, I don't want to die." He muttered and looked at the back door, he ran at it, "thank god!" he shouted, then the door got kicked open and Phil walked in pumping the shotgun, "sup," he said and blew the security guard away, 'sup guy's!" he shouted, walking over,

"Good shot Phil," Tommy said, "now lets go."

Phil nodded and headed for the elevator, it opened and even more guards poured into the lobby, "so much for the elevator," Phil said and fired at the guards running to some cover.

"New plan," Tommy shouted diving behind the desk, "kill the guards, then we kill the boss."

(A little while later)

Tommy, Penny, Kamul and Phil walked over to the elevator, Tommy was limping heavily, "man that was a lot of guards," Phil said.

Tommy nodded, "Guy's," he said, "Get out of here, I'm gonna finish this on my own."

"Tommy that's not a good idea," Penny said, she had a gash on her head and a cut on her arm from a bullet.

"I don't care, get out of here." Tommy said, "if I need help I'll call y'all, but until then, I'm taking this bastard out by myself." Tommy walked into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor, the doors closed and the elevator lifted up.

Tommy stood in the elevator, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the blue stone, "get me through this." He muttered and put it back into his pocket, he checked his ammo as the door opened, he walked into a dark corridor, his rifle was up and his finger on the trigger,

"Well I can't say I'm not surprised you came," a voice said, "to be honest, maybe sending the hit men after you wasn't the best idea."

"Neither was stealing my girlfriend," he growled.

"If you had brought the man that killed my brother you would have your girlfriend, but of course now you're out of luck." The lights turned on and tommy pointed his gun down the hall, the boss stood next to Kimi, who was still strapped to a chair, the boss had his hand gun pointed at her head.

"Put that gun down," he growled.

"You killed all my guards," he said, "and you killed my brother."

"He attacked us," tommy growled.

"I don't care," he said, "I want blood." He pressed the gun into Kimi's head. "Now here's the deal, either you let yourself be shot by me, or I kill your loved one," he growled.

Tommy stood there, he flashed back to when he was taken captive, when victoria was killed. Slowly lowering the gun, he dropped in on the ground and glared at the boss.

"See Tommy, I always win," He said pointing the gun at him,

Tommy closed his eyes, Ready to die for the one he loved.

The ceiling above them rumbled, 'what the hell." The boss muttered, as the ceiling caved in and two guys' fell out

AJ stood up, "Two things!" he said "one, don't ever travel through air vents, and two."

Big mike stood up with a shotgun, "Don't mess with the coach." He growled and pulled the trigger, the boss flew back, and slammed into the wall, he collapsed onto the ground, the blood slowly pooling around him.

Tommy limped forward, 'Kimi!" he shouted going over to her, he pulled out a knife and cut the rope away, "are you okay?"

Kimi shot out of the chair and threw her arms around him, 'thank you…" she whispered. Tommy wrapped his arms around her, "you would've taken a bullet for me…" Kimi whispered.

"I would do anything for you," Tommy said, "I love you."

Kimi smiled and kissed him. And tommy held her kiss.

"Uh coach sorry to interrupt, but we got cops coming, and I don't think they would like to see us here." Big Mike said.

Tommy nodded, "lets get going."

**Five years later**

Tommy sat in the back of the bus, the team was still celebrating the win, singing stupid songs and passing the trophy around, "sixth year we got to state and won!" one of the guy's shouted, "we're un beatable!"

"Hey coach," one of them said going over to him, "thanks for getting us through the season, beginning of the season I didn't think it would work."

"Of course it would work." Tommy said, "This isn't my first rodeo."

"I know," he said grinning.

Tommy looked out the window, "alright we're entering town!" he shouted, "call your parents or your girlfriend and have them pick you up!"

The bus parked in front of the school and everyone started leaving, Tommy walked over to his truck, he got in and started it, as he started it he pulled out the blue stone that he had carried since he had gotten it from Kamul, "still working for me huh." He said, smiling a little. He started driving home whistling a tune as he went. He got home and got out and walked up to the door, he opened it to a dark house, 'Hmm, that's weird…" he thought, then the lights flashed on and everyone jumped up, "Surprise!"

"Man you guy's really like surprise parties," Tommy said grinning, "sixth time we win state, and this is the sixth annual surprise party.

"What do you expect T, you always win." Dil said walking over.

"Wish you were still coaching, it's no fun with the new coaches."

"Yeah,' Chuckie said, "but you had to go and get married, where is Penny?"

"Oh she's off visiting her family, they're still convinced that I'm a good for nothing hoodlum." Dil grinned, "and the reason I quit wasn't because I got married, it's because Pangborn threatened to gut me like a fish for teaching the kids that song I made about him."

Tommy chuckled and walked in, 'Not a very smart move on your part Dil." He said as Suzie walked over, Kamul beside her, "tommy my friend,' Kamul said, "good job at the game."

"Thanks Kamul," he said grinning, "Suzie, how you doing?"

"Oh I'm doing good, "Suzie said, "Be better if this guy would actually stay around for more then a week."

"I am sorry," Kamul said taking her hand, "Business takes me away, if it were up to me I would stay with you."

Suzie smiled, "well you better get to work on it, I'm not going to be waiting forever," she said

"Of course," Kamul said and kissed her cheek

"Alright guy's I gotta go find Kimi," Tommy said, walking even further into the party, AJ was drinking with a girl, Big Mike sat beside him with a little boy on his lap, "Big Mike," Tommy said walking over.

Big Mike looked at him, 'sup coach," he said smiling, "this right here is Little Tim."

"Big Mike and Little Tim," Tommy said, "does your family always name the kids with 'Big' or 'little' before the first name?"

"I guess so coach," Big Mike said, "his mom wanted to call him that, said it would be a funny joke when he grew up as big as me."

Tommy nodded, "and when did you get a little kid?"

"About three years ago coach," he said, "my girlfriend came up to me with big news before I left for my third year of college."

"Surprising news too." Tommy said.

Big Mike nodded grinning.

"Tommy!" he heard someone say behind him, he turned around and saw Lil and Grif walking over, "Hey the newly weds." Tommy said. "Back from the honey moon already."

Lil smiled, "yeah," she said, "would've stayed longer, but Dexter here got into a fight with a guy he caught looking at me."

"He wasn't looking for long," Grif said, "No one looks at my wife like that."

Lil smiled and kissed his cheek, "so tommy why are you down here?" she asked.

"I've been trying to find Kimi," he said.

"Oh she's upstairs," Lil said.

"Thanks Lil," Tommy said walking up the stairs. As he went into the hallway he saw Kimi walking out of a room, 'Kimi," he said softly walking over,

She smiled, "hey Tommy," she said hugging him.

"Why are you still up here?" he asked, "I expected you to be downstairs with everyone else."

"Usually I would," Kimi said, "but she wouldn't go to sleep until you got home."

"Oh, I see." Tommy said, "Hold on." He walked into the room, the walls were painted yellow and a small rainbow was painted in the corner, dolls and other toys were littered on the ground, he walked over to the bed in the corner and a little girl sat up, her hair was pitch black and she had icy blue eyes, "daddy!" she cried Gleefully and ran over.

Tommy picked her up, "Hey baby." He whispered, "Why haven't you fallen asleep yet?"

"Waiting for you!" she said, "how'd the game go?"

"It went great," he said, "we won."

"Hurray!" she shouted.

Tommy smiled at his five-year-old daughter, "I'm sorry to tell you this but you gotta get to sleep."

"Come on!" she pleaded, "Can't I stay up for this party."

"Sorry, but you start Kindergarten tomorrow," he said.

She looked down and gave a small sniff.

"No you're not going change my mind like that." He said smiling, 'how about I read you a story?'

"Okay!" she said quickly looking up.

Tommy smiled and went over to her bed and laid her down, he put the blankets over her and tucked her in, "Now what do you want to hear?"

"Sleeping beauty!" she said,

Tommy smiled and picked up the book, "once upon a time..." He started.

(A little while later)

Tommy walked downstairs, "everyone gone?" he asked.

Yeah," Kimi said, washing a few dishes, "left about an hour ago."

Tommy came up behind her and put his arms around her and softly kissed her cheek.

Kimi smiled, "if you continue doing this, Jessica will have a playmate."

Tommy smiled, "doesn't sound too bad." He said.

"Maybe for you it doesn't sound too bad," she whispered and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, "you usually weren't here."

"Only during football season," He said, "and she was usually at the games remember? She was voted the best cheerleader for the homecoming game."

Kimi laughed, "She wasn't even cheering for the team, she was cheering for her daddy."

"It worked didn't it?" he asked chuckling.

Kimi smiled, 'come on, Lets get to bed," she said walking upstairs.

Tommy watched her walk away and smiled, for twenty-six years he had known her, and even now, he was still as much in love with her as he was when they first met.

**The end. **


End file.
